The Legend Of Dragoon: The Newest Campaign
by foxthefox
Summary: When seven children from modern times are chosen as the new dragoons, what happens when they are thrust back in time to aid Dart and the others in the newest danger to the world? .:In Progress:. Currently editing chapters CHAPTER 2 Edit Up.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Chapter 1

I guess if I'm going to be going through my fic thus far I'm going to need to start from Chapter 1.

Fox

* * *

Prologue

News crews flooded around the barricaded building trying to get shots on what looked like a normal school. Police surrounded the place as if it was an official government building that was about to get raided. Parents of the children who attended the school were yelling at the officers to get out of their way. The streets were blocked off and traffic was jammed. Inside the school there was nobody, but coming from one of the classrooms, smoke and debris filled the area.

"Paula Walker here at Mininto High. We are in front of a large police barricade and are currently trying to figure out what has happened here today." The reporter said as she backed up through the crowd trying to find someone to interview.

She found a couple standing at the front gates. The female was in tears while the male was holding her tightly in his arms. The odd thing about the male was that he was wearing a military uniform. He looked quite tough, as if he wouldn't stand for anybody's bull at this time. Paula approached cautiously, stupidly walking towards the couple.

"Hello I'm from QNN and I was wondering if I could get a few words." Paula asked objectively.

The male was about to protest angrily when the woman quietly agreed to the interview. Unable to get a word out the man grumbled a bit before resuming his silence. Paula smiled, finally a scoop.

"Do you have any idea of what happened here?" Paula asked, much to the man's annoyance.

"My..my son has disappeared. Him and six other kids all disappeared from the same classroom. The children in his class said it all happened so fast. A woman appeared in the room and apparently killed their teacher and then attacked my son. I guess after that there was a series of bright lights and smoke and then they were gone." The woman answered, bursting into tears as she finished.

The man had had enough of this. He had agreed to the interview at his wife's will but when it started bringing her to tears he wasn't going to stand for it.

"Hey! Will you get out of here! And do it quickly before I have you removed by force." He said, refusing to answer anymore questions

"Fine." Paula said as she slowly began to walk away.

_Harsh Crowd. _She thought as she turned to the lanky man holding a camera.

"Cut the line." She said to him before literally grabbing his collar and dragging him away.

She shoved her way through the large crowd to get back into her news van, excited about her prediction of her oncoming promotion.

* * *

One Hour Ago.

The class was going as it normally should, normal boring lectures by the teacher, and pounds of homework. A tall boy, around seventeen sat in a desk at the very back. He ignored most of the teacher's words and just focused on the music being played by his MP3 player.

He sat there moving his head to the music while thinking about unrelated things.

_I wonder when this class is over. Ten minutes? Ugh. Nothing special ever happens in this class._

He sighed; he moved his shoulder length dark brown hair out of his eyes as he watched the teacher move over to his desk.

_Here comes the yelling._

"Darian!" The teacher said angrily, "Remove those contraptions out of your ears this instant." The teacher grumbled.

"Take it easy." Darian said calmly, removing the ear buds, wrapping them around the MP3 player and pocketing it.

_**Focus child**__._ A deep voice said inside Darian's head.

"What?" Darian asked out loud. He had no idea what was going on, or what was about to happen to him.

_**Don't get caught.**_The voice spoke again.

"What?" Darian repeated, standing up with a worried look on his face.

As soon as he reached his feet the teacher looked at him as if he was crazy. Darian looked around, everybody was staring at him, also with looks as if he was absolutely out of his mind.

"Um, sorry, just had to stretch my legs. Yeah, stretch my legs." Darian stated, trying to reassure himself that nobody was coming to get him.

Looking around the room he saw the same things he usually saw. The dull not very entertained faces of the students in the class stared blankly at the teacher in front of them. Looking again he glanced at the few people he knew well in the class. Two seats down from him sat a brown coloured, curly haired guy half asleep at his desk. His name is Connor, he just so happens to be one of Darian's best friends in the school and usually his partner in crime around the school building.

As he circled the room he spotted other familiar faces as well. Mai was spinning a pencil around her fingers at an increasing speed; she was surprisingly good at that, whenever Darian tried it he ended up almost taking his eye out. On the other side of the room, close to where Mai was sitting there was another sleepy head, this time he had his arms behind his head and his feet right up on his desk. This was Tristan.

Another boy was sitting with his head in his hands. He didn't look entertained at all. This was Shane. If someone were to hand out awards for the most unique person in the class Shane would probably be the one too win. The reason is that out of everybody in the class he was the only one to have platinum coloured hair. He also has blood red eyes, too most people his eyes were frightening and most people did not look at Shane directly in the eyes. Under the desk Darian could see Shane's hand holding what looked like a small fire. He just shrugged it off as if it was something like a Zippo lighter.

Sitting by the wall was probably the only person in the class that although bored would still copy the notes down. She had caramel brown eyes to match her hair of the same color. This is Tara. Her pencil seemed to scribble endlessly as she continued to glance up and down at the chalkboard. Darian couldn't take his eyes off her. He had always had somewhat of an interest in her but he never really pursued it. She also had this older brother that was built like a transport truck who would probably tried to kill him if he tried anything. Darian was slowly zoning out as he continued to stare at Tara.

_**FOCUS CHILD!**_

Darian quickly became alert again, turning his attention back to the teacher in front of him. Much to everyone's surprise in the room, just as the teacher was about to speak again all of a sudden a curved blade appeared and prominently sliced open his stomach, gutting him and killing him almost instantly. From the blade came a shaft and from that the hands and body of a woman appeared.

The wielder of the weapon that had just murdered their teacher was rather tall for a woman. She had long platinum hair and crimson eyes. She had the body of a gymnast and she looked dead serious.

"So you are the mortal beings that are destined to become the new dragoon warriors?" The woman growled as she stalked around the class.

Most of the students had scrambled. Many just ran for the exit which caused a huge jam in the doorway, while others were just too stunned too run away. Darian could hear a familiar voice yelling something about letting him into the room and that his sister was in there.

"Well I'm surely not going to let any of you foil the ancestors and his accomplice's plans. I shall kill all of you." The woman said as she lifted her scythe and looked for the nearest student.

That student just so happened to be Darian. He had escaped from his desk but was currently pressed against a wall. The woman slowly walked towards him, finally grabbing him by the shirt and shoving him hard against the wall he was up against.

"You seem like a fitting first victim." She smiled as she lifted her scythe, the sharp blade still dripping with blood from its first kill.

_**Brace yourself**__._ That was the voice again.

The woman swung the scythe but before it could pierce flesh all of a sudden a bright red light emanated from Darian's chest.

_What the hell is this? _Darian thought as he felt fiery warmth throughout his body.

The woman shrieked as she was blinded by the light. The room seemed to be getting darker too Darian. All around him he could see the red light that seemed to be coming from his body but within the class he could also see other lights. Golden, white, green, purple, blue and another darker shade of blue were all the colors that Darian could pick out. He couldn't see who they were coming from but he did hear one last thing.

It was the sound of what he saw to be a fireball which created a large cloud of smoke which completely filled the room. Then the lights started disappearing, as if they never existed. Finally, Darian's world completely went black and he lost consciousness.

The room was still filled with smoke but it was all but empty except for one lone person. The woman with the scythe still stood at the spot where she had tried to finish Darian. She smirked before turning away from the spot.

"So every single Dragoon was here." She muttered to herself as she began walking towards the middle of the room, a faint green light shrouding over her, "Interesting." She said before disappearing.

* * *

Edited: 16/05/2010

So I have decided to edit the chapters of my fic to make it better, work out the kinks y'know? I want to get working on this again but before I can I have to fix it up.

R&R

Fox


	2. Awakening

Authors Note: Chapter 2

Yay more edits :P

* * *

Awakening

_Ugh, what the hell._

That was the first thing that came to Darian's mind as he woke up from whatever he had just experienced. The warmth that he felt before he was brought here was gone, almost as if it never existed. His entire body was throbbing from whatever had happened to him.

"Ugh, what hit me?"

He slowly pushed himself up, looking around wherever he had been taken. From the looks of things he was in a small relatively plain house. Outside he could see the setting sun. A fire was glowing bright in a fireplace on the wall. Standing up, he hobbled over to it, warming his abnormally cold body.

"Where in the world am I?" He asked as he continued to examine the house.

In the corner of his eye a bright red sparkle of light alerted him to something that was on top of the fireplace. It was a round ruby red stone. Darian instantly assumed that it was a priceless stone.

_**Take me into your hands and I will guard you with my life. **_

Darian stopped moving. Despite the fire in front of him a cold tingle ran down his spine once more. The voice that he had heard in the classroom was once again speaking too him. He didn't understand what it meant though. Take 'what' into his hands?

_**Take the jewel! It is your duty as a Dragoon.**_

Darian was starting to think that maybe he was going crazy as the voice was commanding him to take what wasn't his. Then he started thinking.

_Hey, if some weird voice from my head says take some precious piece of jewellery than why not? Right?_

Reaching out for the stone he stopped for a quick second, hovering his hand over the bright red jewel. Finally, taking a deep breath he clasped his hands on the jewel and pulled it off its mantle. The jewel began to glow a bright ruby red in his hands.

"This is…" Darian quietly said, holding the crystal in front of his eyes as it shone brightly.

Darian's ears perked up, he heard the sound of a gasp coming from behind him. Doing a quick turn he saw that there was a woman standing in the doorway, holding a basket that seemed to be filled with fruits and vegetables.

"The spirit…" she began, her voice filled with wonder, "it accepts you as its master."

Darian didn't really know what to say. He knew now that the voice in his head was probably the spirit of whatever was inside the crystal but why would he be the one that was accepted.

"Umm, I guess so?" Darian said quizzically.

Placing the basket of food on a table near the door she walked into a room near the door.

"Dart! Come here." She said, beckoning for whoever this Dart person was to come.

A few seconds later a man walked out of the room. He had spiky blonde hair, set back in a headband. He was wearing torn jeans and had a black sleeveless shirt that revealed scarred muscular arms. He examined Darian at with a surprised look on his face before staring at the familiar object in his hands.

"Well then…" Dart began, "I should probably explain the situation to you."

An hour passed. Dart explained the various aspects of the Dragoon Spirits while Darian explained his history.

"So Darian, you're not from any of the places that we mentioned. You say you're from another world?" The woman asked, her name having been revealed to be Shana.

"Exactly. And I have no idea why I was the one chosen to be the wielder of this Dragoon Spirit thing." Darian answered, pulling out the Red-Eye Dragoon spirit again, it started glowing a little in his hands.

"The dragons pick whoever they think will carry out the deed the best." Dart said as he pulled out what looked to be a greenish-blue coloured orb.

"I should know." He stated.

Darian looked wide eyed as the two orbs neared each other. They seemed to react and pulse with each other, the almost teal but with a hint of gold light was much more powerful and bright than the red light that came out of Darian's jewel.

"As I said before a dragoon spirit is literally what you could call the spirit of a dragon. It is formed just after the death of a dragon. It always forms near the heart of the dragon and you must be quick in reaching it or else it will just disappear. Dragoon spirits were first used to battle a race called the Winglies in the Dragon Campaign ten thousand years ago. It allows whoever has been chosen as the wielder of the spirit to use the power of the dragon, gaining immeasurable physical strength and magic." Dart explained, pocketing the orb that he held.

Darian was in shock. All these words of magical powers and increased strength were really hitting him hard.

"So what you're saying is that I have been chosen as the wielder of a Dragoon Spirit? And that I can do all that stuff you just said?" Darian asked, not believing most of it.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying." Dart said, the look on Darian's face was still mixed with confusion, "The only problem is that Dragoon spirits only choose new owners when they will be needed soon, which sad to say, means you will have to learn how to use that thing." Dart stated as a crestfallen look appearing on his face.

"But ho-"Darian tried to ask but was interrupted when a loud knock was heard and Dart's door was broken down.

A group of bandit's barged into the house and glared right at Dart and Darian. Shana managed to escape into another room before they had spotted her. Darian had started to panic but Dart urged him to remained calm. The bandits brandished their weapons and pointed them towards Darian and Dart, two blades touching their necks.

"Well what do we have ere?" One of them said as he poked Dart's neck with the tip of his dagger, inching ever so closely to the artery in his neck.

"What do you want?" Dart asked calmly, feeling the tip of the small dagger standing still at his neck.

"All of your money and then the glory of burning your home." Another said with a hint of pride in his voice.

_How could they do this to such kind people? Bandits, I hate em already._ Darian thought.

He had had enough of all of their taunts, quickly standing up and punching one of the bandit's in the gut, causing him to fall back.

"Darian, no!" Dart tried to say, but was too late.

After seeing their comrade go down they quickly made short work of Darian, he might've actually been able to handle one or two of them but the third made things hard. Receiving a kick to the knee he fell quickly. One of the bandits grabbed him by the hair and slammed him into the ground, pinning him.

All of a sudden a loud chorus of screams was heard.

"WINGLIES!" A villager's scream could be heard from outside of their home.

"Looks like the others have started." One of them said.

The bandit that had Darian by the hair had raised his dagger into the air, preparing to swing down and disembowel him. Before he could attack he froze, the dagger falling from his hands. He slumped over on his side with an arrow in his neck.

"Dart!" Shana called from the doorway she had disappeared in to. She tossed him something that Darian couldn't quite see due to him still being on the ground but from what he could see it looked long and brown.

Dart finally sprung into action, jumping from his seat and grabbing the sheath that was thrown to him. He swung the sheath at the closest bandit, knocking him away. Quickly Dart unsheathed the blade. The bandits turned, holding their daggers out as if they were going to attack. There was only one mistake that the bandits had made; attacking in the first place. Dart took a quick swing which disembowelled the first bandit. Blocking a swing from the next opponent he stomped on the bandit's foot, distracting him momentarily before Dart had swung the sword right across the bandit's chest.

"YAAAA"

Dart turned around, swinging his blade one handed, stopping the final bandit in his tracks. Turning around he walked back over to where Darian was and hoisted him up.

"Let's go, we need to see what's going on outside." Dart stated as he ran out.

"Wait! I don't how to use this!" Darian protested as he ran out of the house following Dart.

Before long the battle had caused Dart to separate away from Darian leaving him stranded in a battle with creatures that were apparently called Winglies. Oddly they resembled humans greatly.

"So you're helping defend the village huh?" one of the Wingly bandits spat.

Darian didn't really know what to say to that as the Wingly looked quite interested in beating the crap out of him.

"Um well you see…" Darian tried to say but was interrupted as he ducked under a kick.

Darian realized that the only way he was going to get out of this would be too fight. The only problem was that this Wingly guy was incredibly fast on his feet. Using his limited ability at hand to hand combat he managed to block two incoming punches and even return with a kick.

The kick was easily anticipated though as the Wingly blocked the blow with his leg and returned with a kick of his own. Darian dropped down to one knee from the pain in his leg.

_Aww hell!_ Darian thought as he was left wide open.

The Wingly did a move known in modern days as what is called a flash kick, doing a flip while bringing his foot into Darian's chin. Darian was propelled upwards, straight into a flip before landing on his stomach flat on the ground.

"Ah shit…" Darian growled as he struggled to get up, "That one definitely hurt."

Darian glanced up to see the foot of the Wingly just about to plant itself in his face. Closing his eyes he braced himself for the incoming pain but fortunately it never came. Dart had intervened just in time, swinging not one but two blades around. Darian pulled himself up as Dart cut down the opposing Wingly and turned to him.

"Thanks." Darian managed to say.

"Not a problem." Dart said, looking past Darian's shoulder too see the last approaching band of Winglies.

"So where'd you get the spare?" Darian asked, motioning to the second sword Dart had.

"Looted it off a Wingly." Dart answered, spinning the blade around so the hilt was pointed at Darian, "Take it."

The blade was basically shoved into Darian's hands causing him to fumble with it for a couple of seconds before finally righting it.

"Bu-but I have no idea how to use this." Darian stated quickly.

Dart grinned before motioning towards Darian's pocket where he had put the Dragoon spirit.

"Inside that spirit is the combat skill of me as well as my father. Just the fact that it has accepted you will give you the ability to defend yourself." Dart explained.

Darian, hearing the explanation simply shrugged as he raised the sword and followed Dart to meet the attacking Winglies.

"What do you want with the village?" Dart asked angrily.

Standing in front of them was a small group of five Winglies. They seemed to be the last of any bandit in the area, Dart and Shana having cleared them out quite quickly.

"We're taking everything this village has." One of them said with a hint of insanity in his voice.

"It's not like you have anything that can stop us!" Another said.

Dart smiled again, sometimes these Winglies were just idiots.

"You forget that we have already cleared out the rest of you and that you guys are the last." Dart explained.

The Winglies looked around and realized that Dart was right; the scattered bodies of their comrades were beginning to stink up the area.

"Also you forget that you are in Seles." Dart began; "Now if you'd think back a little, somebody lives in Seles that you shouldn't really mess with."

Dart pulled a teal orb out of his pocket causing the Winglies to gasp in shock as they realized what they were up against. Darian noticed that the orb that Dart had looked almost exactly like his own. Before Darian could ask though he was interrupted as Dart did something that amazed him.

Dart held the orb above his head and a bright light blew out of it. Dart's body seemed to be changing, silver armour appeared over it. His sword changed into a larger, more devastating blade and his other arm seemed to meld with a large cannon. The thing that surprised Darian the most were the six large wings that seemed to meld with Dart's back.

"A Dragoon!" The Winglies all uttered at once.

"ATTACK" another said bravely as they charged.

Three of the Winglies had gone after Dart while the last two flew after Darian. Dart simply blocked a swipe from a Wingly blade and countered with a stab of his own, right through the unsuspecting Wingly. He dodged another attack, flying high over a charging Wingly. When the Wingly stopped to look around, Dart came flying back down and stabbed through it.

Dart still had another Wingly to deal with and so he was of no help to Darian as he was attacked.

_What to do, what to do! No! Focus. My mom and dad are probably worried sick; I can't go and die now. And I've gotta help Dart, Come on!_

_**Don't worry child. All you must do is control your inner strength and I will come to you. Use the insanity of battle to your advantage.**_

"The insanity of battle huh?" Darian muttered to himself.

He held his sword out, pointed at the two Winglies that were in front of him. He focussed all his willpower into remembering the warmth that he had felt when he had touched the Dragoon spirit. Deep inside him he could feel the dormant power, he prayed that it would grant him the strength he needed. Answering his calls the power exploded and the spirit awakened.

Darian looked at his hands as the transformation began. The fiery warmth returned to his body as the ground around him burned. His sword changed from the normal Wingly blade to a blade that was tinted red and double edged. The red armour of the Red Eye Dragoon covered Darian's body in an instant and he felt the two wings grow onto his back. When the light faded around him, Darian was completely changed, berserk even.

Darian looked at himself, surprised that it worked.

"Alright, let's do this." He said as he lifted off the ground, followed by the two Winglies.

The Winglies both attacked him at the same time, coordinating their movements with each other hoping that their speed would be able to strike Darian down quickly. Darian on the other hand was managing to keep up with the Winglies strikes easily. Holding his blade with one hand he seamlessly blocked the two blades of his opposition without even flinching.

Flying into a quick spun he swung outward, cleaving right through one of the Wingly's bodies. The Wingly fell to the ground dead but the other continued to pound on Darian's blade. Darian blocked a swing that was aimed for his head and dashed forward, planting his fist in the Wingly's face. After the punch he quickly spun around and cleaved the Wingly in half.

As the second and last Wingly was killed Darian hovered back to the ground. Dart had just finished killing the last Wingly inside the village as he hovered over to Darian. Darian's transformation ended shortly after as he dropped to one knee as soon as his feet touched ground.

"That…" Darian started, getting back to his feet, "felt great!" he said as he stretched his arms.

"Good." Dart sighed, "You're going to have to get used to it."

Darian turned too Dart as Dart reverted back to his normal form. Shana had also walked over to the duo. She looked as if she hadn't been touched once but the quiver on her back was close to empty.

"Will you be going?" Shana asked Dart calmly.

He looked at her before sighing. Having only just returned from his original journey a few months ago he didn't want to leave Shana again so soon.

"Yes." He answered.

Shana nodded before reaching up and giving Dart a soft peck on the lips before turning away.

"I'll stay here and take care of the villagers." Shana stated, "Make sure you two come back alive." She said as she walked off.

Dart and Darian both waved to the woman before they turned in the direction of the forest.

"So are there more Dragoon's then just you and I?" Darian asked curiously.

"Yes, there are six others." Dart answered, "And we are going to go meet one of them. We'll be going through the forest and heading for Bale We're going to need their assistance." Dart said.

Darian was surprised that there were so many other Dragoons.

"Who are we going to meet in Bale?" Darian asked as he followed Dart.

"The king." He answered, "His names Albert, he's one of my closest friends and a very powerful ally." Dart explained.

_Of course a king is a Dragoon._

That was Darian's thought after he heard the answer to his question.

* * *

Unbeknownst to everybody, someone had been watching the entirety of what had gone on in Seles. Standing on a hill high above there was another man; he looked to be around eighteen. He was wearing black jeans and a hooded robe around his body.

"He was in my class." The man said too seemingly nobody

He looked down in his palm, the dark blue orb radiating a dark glow. He sighed as he turned to walk down the hill and on to the path too Bale.

_**Don't be careless child**__. _A voice said in his head.

"Shut up." The man growled with an annoyed tone in his voice as he entered the alternate path into the forest to continue following Dart and Darian.

* * *

Enjoy the edit.

Fox


	3. Protection

Authors Note: Chapter 3

Dear Creators of LoD,

I would gladly send you the completed script of this story so that you can make a sequel to the best game ever.

Sincerely,

Foxthefox

I wish eh?

* * *

Protection

"So you're saying that you let the boy escape?" A loud voice boomed through the hollow walls of a dark room.

"No that is exactly the opposite of what I said. I said that he started to glow in a red aura; I could feel the heat coming from the Dragoon spirit you were looking for. The Red-Eye I think you said it was." A female voice spoke swiftly, trying not to annoy whoever she was speaking too.

"So a boy, thousands of years in the future holds the Red-Eye Dragoon spirit, and has been brought here." The voice said again, quieter this time, "Well you will have to find him. Be cautious though, for the other dragoon's probably already know of him. Don't fail me again." The voice said, anger filling his voice again.

The woman nodded and then proceeded to back out of the room, picking up a large scythe that had been left at the door. Almost as soon as she had left the room had she been greeted by another voice.

"So! Get screamed at by the Ancestor?" he asked, a slight grin spread across his face.

"Shut up Chaos!" She said angrily, pushing past him to set out again.

Chaos laughed as he followed her closely, he stopped her before she could jump off of the ledge into the night sky.

"Hey Nicole, you're not going anywhere without me this time." Chaos said, brushing his shoulder length silver hair out of his eyes, "I'm not letting my sister go up against a Dragoon alone." He laughed.

Nicole sighed as she pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks bro, now lets get out of here." She said, releasing him from her embrace.

In the forest outside of Seles

Dart and Darian had been travelling for a few hours now. Darian had only just begun to notice that his clothes were torn and his shoes were wearing away.

"Hey Dart I don't think my clothes are fit for this place." Darian sighed, noticing the gaping hole in one of his shoes.

Dart looked over at him and laughed as Darian frowned at his attire.

"We will pick up some armour for you in Bale. You won't be able to wear normal clothes anymore; you need to be able to take some hits when you're not in your dragoon form as well." Dart informed.

"Great I'll be lugging around clunky armour for the rest of my time here." Darian sighed.

Dart only laughed once again.

"Don't worry we'll find some you like." Dart said.

Dart and Darian continued walking for about another hour before they stopped to set up camp for the night. They were about halfway through the forest when night finally fell upon the sky. Dart prepared the fire while Darian prepared the beds for the night. When everything was prepared Dart and Darian warmed themselves by the fire.

"So Dart, my Dragoon spirit is the spirit of the Red-Eye dragon right?" Darian asked curiously.

"Correct." Dart confirmed.

"So what are the other spirits?" Darian asked, assaulting Dart with questions.

"There is the White-Silver Dragoon, the Jade Dragoon, the Blue Sea Dragoon, the Golden Dragoon, the Violet Dragoon, the Dark Dragoon, and finally the Divine Dragoon spirit which is the one I own." Dart explained.

"There's quite a few aint there." Darian chuckled as he began to think about Dart's transformation.

It really was quite spectacular. His deadly combat experience combined with that sword and cannon, Darian shuddered just thinking about it. It didn't seem like Dart had any normal Dragoon spirit either, the six wings kind of gave it away.

_He must be stronger than the others._ Darian thought as he pictured the cannon blowing away a city.

His thoughts were interrupted when Dart suddenly moved.

"Come on, let's get some rest." He said as he moved over to one of the beds, resting himself comfortably in the sheets.

Darian had only just now realized that he was pretty tired.

"Yeah I could use a snooze." He laughed as he moved over to the other bed, falling asleep quickly.

Not far away, Dart and Darian had been followed by the very same man who had been watching them back in Seles.

_You lived in a world where your kind is apparently supposed to be an extinct race?_ A voice asked in the man's head.

"Correct." He replied.

_What a shock. All of my users seem to have a dark past, or some shocking twist to their lives._ The voice said again.

The man smirked from under his hood.

"Congratulations."

He held a longsword at his side, sharp and sturdy but light enough to use with one hand. He could hear the constant rumbling of the voice inside his head but he couldn't help but wonder if it would ever shut up. He heard voices off in the distance, ducking down to observe the situation.

The five other Winglies from before had been following Dart and Darian since they left from Seles, planning on killing them in their sleep for revenge. The man wasn't going to let it happen, he knew he would have to deal with them quietly but if things turned bad he'd have to get physical.

He ran out onto the forest path, standing in front of the group of Winglies.

"Get out of our way." The one leading the group said angrily, before trying to pass him.

The man replied to that answer by lifting up his hand and sending a small fireball in the Winglies direction, the force from the attack blowing his hood off, revealing long silver hair.

"Another Wingly! Well now that changes things, we can kill ya now and bring you to that Wingly bounty hunting place in Lohan, good money that is." Another Wingly spoke with an evil grin on his face.

"Wouldn't they want your heads as well?" The man asked.

"Nah, if we give em a dead Wingly we'll be paid and let go. Anyways, what is your name?" The head Wingly asked.

"If you must know, it is Shane." He replied calmly.

"Well Shane, I hope your last thoughts were pleasant." The head Wingly smirked as he charged, brandishing a battle axe as he ran towards his new enemy.

Shane's facial expression didn't change as he was attacked. He simply lifted up his arm, deflecting the attack with his own blade. Stepping forward he spun his sword, avoiding the charging Wingly and stabbing him in the back. As the Wingly fell the others all drew their weapons.

"Any more want to die?" Shane sighed as he held out the dark blue orb in his other hand.

_You can't take on the other four alone, transform!_ The voice spoke into his mind.

Before the four Winglies had a chance to attack a dark blue light formed around Shane's body. The dark chest plate ran around his torso while the plate legs formed shortly after. The velvet wings appeared out of a mass of darkness.

"A Dragoon? There's only one this time, kill this one this time!" Another Wingly spoke as they charged.

Shane moved swiftly, angling his body in a way he wouldn't have been able to before without the spirit's help. He avoided the cleaving motion of an axe that would have taken of his head. Shane brought his sword up gracefully, impaling the Wingly. Shane spun around just in time to avoid the thin blade searing past his head. In a quick motion he brought his sword up again, severing the veins in the neck of the Wingly. Shane didn't even let the other Wingly move before it was struck down by the tip of his sword.

"Is that all of you?" He spat, just about to will himself to morph back.

_Behind you._ The voice said, but was a few seconds too late as Shane received a cut under his arm through an opening in his armour.

Shane winced as he felt the blood trickle down his arm.

_Damn, I guess this armour does have its faults._ Shane thought as he turned around, spotting the last Wingly.

The look on Shane's face must have scared the Wingly as much as the curse of being sent to watch over Mayfil would have, it might have even scared him worse. The Wingly turned to run but Shane was having no feelings of mercy at the moment. He glared at the Wingly for a few seconds until he raised his arm and threw his sword right at the Wingly, piercing its back. For a few seconds the Wingly could feel its energy being drained.

"Astral Drain." Shane spoke angrily.

Dart's eyes eased open from his light sleep. Hearing the familiar name of the spell of the Darkness dragoon he watched as the Dragoon drained the energy from the Wingly.

Shane's sword broke away from the limp Wingly's body and returned to his hand. A dark light lit the forest as he morphed back to normal. He checked under his arm, the cut was healed and the blood had dried. He turned back to Dart and Darian, eyeing there camp warily. Dart closed his eyes to avoid drawing attention.

Shane sighed; his plans for tomorrow evidently had been ruined. If Winglies were after these two then they probably wouldn't enjoy having one accompany them.

"I guess I'll just continue watching them. I'll help them if they need me." Shane muttered to himself as he walked back into the shadows of the forest, leaving only the dead Winglies bodies as a trace of him being there.

Dart sat up slightly, making sure that the boy had indeed left.

_So the darkness dragoon has been recovered. I guess it was only a matter of time. It really is true that Dragoon's attract one another._ Dart thought as he again tipped his head back and went back to sleep.

* * *

Hmm Brother and Sister Winglies looking for Darian and other Dragoons

Dart giving Darian some explanations.

And our new character Shane kicking some Wingly ass lol.

This was another fun chapter to write, hope everyone enjoys!

R&R

Fox


	4. Carriages

Authors Note: Chapter 4

So I just finished reading the 58 chapters of Black Legacies that are up and have been given quite a large inspiration for my story from it. Check it out, the authors name is Shadestrife.

Edit: This would've been up last night but Document Manager decided not to work.

Fox

* * *

Carriages

They hadn't slept for long. Morning dawned earlier then expected for Dart and Darian. Darian was reluctant to move from his spot on the makeshift bed but Dart had other plans.

"Come on! We need to get moving if we're going to get to Bale anytime soon." Dart said, grabbing Darian and throwing him off the bed.

Darian was surprised by how far Dart actually threw him from the bedspread.

_Jeez, how strong is this guy actually?_ Darian asked himself as he stood up slowly, grumbling in pain from the large stump that he had "flew" into.

"Jeez Dart chill, I was getting up." Darian grumbled as he picked up his sword from where he had left it last night.

Dart laughed, sneaking a peek to the path behind them he noticed that the bodies of the Winglies from last night were gone, well hidden.

_Kids good._ He thought before turning back to Darian.

"You were taking to long; we've got places to go." Dart chuckled as he too, picked up his sword.

Darian followed Dart closely as they continued their travels through the forest. It had been about half an hour until they finally breached the last of the trees and exited out into a large grassy plains land.

"Wait here." Dart said, Darian complying without a word.

Dart took ten steps forward then turned around to face Darian. He unsheathed his sword and held it ready in a combat position. Darian was stunned, he couldn't figure out if this was some nasty trick or if he actually was being turned on. He quickly unsheathed his sword as well.

"What the hell Dart!" Darian said with a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry Darian. It's just time for a little training, can't let your sword arm become inexperienced." Dart explained.

Darian sighed in relief. He knew that there was no chance that he could take on Dart, normally or with the help of the dragoon spirit.

"So what do you want me to do?" Darian asked, keeping his sword held ready.

"Fight me." Dart said as he charged.

Darian sighed again, he knew he was about to receive an ass whooping from hell. He lifted his blade just in time to block an incoming slash as the fight began.

"He's gonna be trained pretty hard." Shane muttered to himself from his quiet spot in a tree near the exit of the forest, watching Dart and Darian.

_You're going to have to join them sooner or later._ The voice said to his mind.

"I know." Shane remarked.

Darian had spent most of the training session deflecting blows from Dart. Even if this was just training Dart was ruthless. Darian swung to the left after successfully deflecting another swing, Dart, moving out of experience spun out of the way quickly hitting Darian with the flat of his blade in the leg then repeating the same movement but hitting him in the chest.

Darian fell quickly, sliding through the grass from the force of the hits.

_His strength hasn't changed._ A voice said in Darian's head.

"Jeez! You don't hold back on your training do ya?" Darian asked, getting up from the ground and sheathing his weapon, Dart also sheathing his sword.

_Who are you anyway? _Darian thought.

_I am the red-eye dragon, the one who's been talking to you since you got here._ The voice answered.

Darian's face was mixed with surprised and confused, how could a dragon be talking to him? He quickly shrugged that thought off when he remembered he was a dragoon after all.

"Well that's it for physical training." Dart began, pulling out the small orb he kept in a pouch on his side.

Darian also grabbed his dragoon spirit, knowing what was coming next. He reached out for the warmth that he felt earlier. Finding it, he focused on its power. The transformation began and ended much quicker than it did the first time he did it. Darian lifted slightly off the ground, getting used to the feeling of his wings. Dart proceeded to transform as well, his oversized armour appearing after a brief lightshow.

Dart and Darian both turned to glare at each other. Dart smiled as an idea formed in his head.

"Okay, we'll be done after this. Now here's what you got to do. Catch me and hit me." Dart said, laughing as he spread his six large wings and took off. Moving in a straight path through the sky.

Darian was caught off guard but quickly skyrocketed after him.

"Should I follow?" Shane seemingly asked himself, holding the darkness spirit in his hand.

_They'll be back._ The dragon spoke into his mind.

Shane sighed as he leaned back into the trunk of the tree, waiting. High above Dart corkscrewed as Darian tried to hit him with his sword. Darian had failed at hitting Dart for several minutes now, Dart decided to take the fight to ground level. Dart swerved to the left and started flying back down to the ground. Darian flew right past where he used to be but quickly turned around, using his wings to slow him down. He grunted angrily then quickly flew back towards Dart.

Dart landed roughly, creating a large crater in the ground below him. He lifted up his sword just in time for the incoming attack, sparks flying as the two dragoon enhanced blades clashed. Darian swung again and again, using hit and run tactics to try and catch Dart off guard. Dart was a harder foe to hit then Darian thought, being sent flying back into the forest by one counter strike. A flash of red light and Darian's armour was gone. Dart also returned to normal, walking over to Darian he helped him up.

"You'll hit me one day." Dart said as he sheathed his sword.

Darian only smirked while also sheathing his sword.

_Yeah, next time._ Darian thought as him and Dart set off again.

Waiting for Darian and Dart to be out of sight, Shane hopped off of the tree he was resting on and sprinted away, following them.

"The one with the spiky hair seems like a good person to have on your side in a fight." Shane huffed as he jumped over a small hole in the land that surely would have caused him to trip.

_Yeah, he is one hell of a fighter. His name is Dart just to tell you. _The dragon informed him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Shane said quietly.

It had been another hour until they had gotten close to the Prairie. Darian had received some first hand classes on how to effectively kill monsters. Dart while studying Darian's fighting pattern had again noticed Shane following them.

"Hey Dart, what's that?" Darian asked calmly, pointing at a set of seven carriages heading their way.

Dart quickly turned his attention ahead of them. He cursed realizing where the carriages were from.

"Get down." Dart said, quickly pulling Darian to the ground.

The carriages quickly made their way towards them, slowly moving past Dart and Darian's hiding spot.

"Hellena Prison, those carriages are transports to the jail. Don't be seen, those guards wont be afraid to bring you in just for fun." Dart explained through a quiet whisper.

"I see." Darian sighed as he stayed close to the ground.

Darian peered through the bars of the carriages as they passed. He saw many dirty, tired, sad people who looked as if they couldn't do a cruel thing if they tried. Then he saw something that shocked him. A pale girl was staring out the bars, long brown hair and dirt hiding her face, sad blue eyes scanned the area, looking for anyone who could help her.

Darian recognized her instantly.

"Tara." Darian whispered as her carriage passed him.

"Who?" Dart asked surprised.

"I can't let her just go to jail like that!" Darian said, springing from the hiding place and unsheathing his sword.

"Damnit kid!" Dart said angrily, following Darian quickly.

Darian ran back to the cage that held Tara, striking the chains that held the door with his sword, breaking the lock and opening the door. He stepped in, moving through the tightly packed room until he got too her. She looked up at him wide eyed before quickly embracing him in a tight hug.

"Darian! Darian! How the hell are we here? Matter of fact where are we?" she asked, barely able to breathe when she was finished her questions.

"I'll explain later, lets go!" Darian said as he grabbed her arm and rushed her outside only to be stopped by two spearheads pointed at his chest and a loud whistle blowing.

"Shit." Darian sighed.

All seven of the carriages stopped and many, many Hellena guards spilled off of them. Darian held his sword with one hand while holding Tara back with the other. One of the guards raised his arm to strike but was stopped when a blade pierced straight through his spinal cord. Dart spun around, ripping the sword out of the guard's body and taking out the other one as well.

"Come on." Dart said.

They ran back to where their hiding spot used to be. They were quickly surrounded. Dart and Darian were back to back while Tara hid behind them.

"Got a plan Darian?" Dart asked.

"Not a clue." Darian replied.

Before they could be executed a fireball flew past their heads and struck down a few of the guards. Dart took the chance and ran through the disoriented group, followed by Tara and Darian.

"What was that?" Darian asked.

"A fireball?" Tara said, confusion filling her voice.

"I've noticed we've been followed for a while now. It's probably him." Dart said.

It turns out Dart was right, Shane landed right behind the group, his luminescent wings disappearing as he landed.

"I thought you guys could use a little help." He said, unsheathing his longsword.

"Shane! You're here too." Darian questioned, surprised by how many of his classmates were actually brought here.

He was surprised that he remembered his name. Shane was always the quiet one in class and didn't have any real friends that would even take the time to remember his name.

"Explanations later, lets just finish these guys. Make it quick, dragoon spirits, now!"

_He knows I have a spirit?_ Shane contacted the dragon.

_Who cares, just use it! _The dragon replied.

Dart and Darian already had pulled out their dragoon spirits. When Shane also pulled out his spirit Darian was shocked.

"You're a dragoon too?" Darian quickly asked.

"Just transform!" Dart interrupted.

By now, the Hellena guards had all regrouped and were running after the group. A bright flash of silver, red, and dark blue light shone as the three transformed. When the light faded Tara was stunned, falling backwards unable to keep her footing. Shane and Dart lifted off, charging towards the group of guards.

Darian turned his head to Tara.

"Stay here." After that he soared off after Dart and Shane.

The guards didn't know what was coming for them. Shane cleaved through them as if they were just butter on a platter. He flew through the large group, swinging his sword in all directions before lifting off to admire his work. Darian fought on ground level, deflecting many spear heads every swing. After a few minutes of constant blocking he grew annoyed. He jumped into the air, suspending himself shortly above everybody.

"Explosion!" he yelled before shooting back down, stabbing his sword into the ground.

A crack appeared in the earth as molten lava started to ooze out. Most of the guards were slowly burned to death by the lava but a few got away, only to be ended shortly after. Dart had waited for the last few guards to come too him. Blinded in fear, Dart made short work of the few remaining guards.

After the fight, Darian and Shane's dragoon transformations had long since ended but Dart continued to stay in his dragoon form. Shane released the rest of the captives in all the carriages while Darian escorted Tara back to Dart.

"Well I guess everyone's got some explaining to do." Dart said before walking off, "We'll set up camp a little ways ahead." Dart finished.

When they were a safe distance from the mass of carriages, Dart turned around, lifting the cannon on his arm, aiming at the carriages.

"So Hellena will have a little bit of a harder time transporting prisoners." Dart muttered as energy began to filter into the cannon, "Divine Dragon Cannon!" he yelled as a large wave of energy shot out of the cannon, destroying every single carriage and effectively cremating the bodies of the guards.

"Woah." Was all Darian could say.

Tara and Shane were left speechless. Dart lowed the cannon as a silver light appeared around him. When it faded Dart was back to normal. He led them under a small tree, sitting against the trunk, everyone else sitting down as well.

"So Shane, Tara you know Darian?" Dart asked.

"We are all in the same class at school." Tara answered, still amazed by what just happened in front.

"I see. Well, how did you guys get here?" Dart asked.

Shane quickly spoke up.

"Wait? No objection to me being a Wingly, as I'm sure you know already Dart." Shane quickly asked.

Darian seemed shocked at first, but quickly lightened up.

"Hey you haven't tried to kill us yet so I trust you, even though you Winglies are tough bastards." Darian laughed.

"A Wingly from where Darian comes from? I guess we can trust you if he trusts you so much." Dart said.

"Wingly?" Tara asked, not knowing about much of what they were talking about.

Shane sighed, he was happy that they accepted him.

"Well I guess I'll explain how I got here first then." Shane said as he began to tell his story.

_Before_

_Shane looked up from his desk, he already knew most of what the teacher was trying to teach so he ignoring most of what he was saying. He flicked his finger under his desk, creating a small fireball every time he flicked. Sighing he blew one of the silver strands of hair out of his eyes._

_Shane looked up as he heard Darian start smart-talking the teacher. He smirked a little as Darian told him to calm down. He then winced as he felt a sharp pain go through his head._

_**Something's coming.** He thought._

_His thoughts were quickly confirmed as a woman appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Her features were actually quite similar to his. Shane remained quiet as the teacher was slain and she proceeded to attack Darian._

_"Do something." He muttered to himself as he flicked on another fireball._

_Shane watched as Darian disappeared in a bright red light, which in itself had distracted the woman. Taking the chance he shot the fireball at the ground, creating a loud explosion and a smokescreen. He got up, trying to leave the class but was stopped before he could get out the door._

_**You're needed Wingly.** A voice said into his mind._

_**Of course I am.** Shane replied before a dark blue light formed around him._

"And that's how I got here, wherever we are." Shane explained.

"I see, very interesting. This world is called Endiness just to let you know." He said before turning his head to Tara, "And how about you?" he asked calmly.

"Well." Tara immediately began.

_She stared at Darian from across the room, she always thought he was pretty cute but would never admit it too him. She sighed as she started taking notes again._

_"This is hilariously stupid." She said to herself, "He teaches the same thing everyday." She sighed._

_Tara placed her hand on her chin as she delved into deep thought. Her day dreams were always odd ones. This one was about flying high in the sky faster then she ever imagined. It was weird though, she wasn't in a plane or parachuting. It seemed as if she had wings herself._

_She came back to the real world at the sight of fire, or she thought she saw fire. She looked in the direction she saw the flash of orange. Shane was slumped over, flicking his hand under his desk. Every time he flicked fire appeared at the tips of his fingers. Tara gasped but then quickly shrugged it off._

_"I'm just seeing things." She muttered as she got back to taking notes._

_All of a sudden a loud spat noise was heard. Tara looked up to see her teacher being gutted by a large scythe. She remained in her desk when the woman that killed the teacher moved towards Darian, pinning him against the wall._

_**Stay calm**_

_Everything else happened so fast, Darian disappeared, Shane seemed to shoot one of those fireballs, and smoke filled the room. All Tara could see through the smoke were more of the lights; much alike to the one Darian disappeared in. She spotted golden, violet, dark blue, aqua, and green flashes._

_Tara stood up to run away before her time was up. She was stopped by a warmth that flooded through her body and a white light that crawled over her._

"That's how I got here." Tara sighed.

Darian was deep in thought, wondering why he and his friends had all been brought here. Shane lifted his hand in front of Tara's face and flicked a fireball on.

"Still think you're seeing things?" he quietly said.

"Shut up Shane." Tara said, pushing him lightly.

"You said you saw different coloured flashes?" Dart interrupted.

"Yeah." Tara answered.

"That means that all the dragoon spirits have chosen new masters, now we must get to Bale, definitely by tomorrow." Dart said.

"It's almost dark now; we should camp and set out in the morning." Darian said as he looked up at the sky, the sun slowly being replaced by the moon.

"He's right, let's get set up." Shane said quietly.

Dart and Tara agreed as they all started to prepare the make shift campground. As Dart was setting up the beds he sighed, remembering all his battles as a Dragoon.

_I wonder if these kids can handle it. The group sure is forming._ He thought.

* * *

I don't know why this took me so long to write, but I enjoyed doing it.

So now we have…

Dart: The fearless leader

Darian: The upbeat Fire dragoon

Shane: The quiet Darkness dragoon

Tara: The spunky captive

Seems like the cast is starting to show up a little. Well I'll see you all in the next chapter.

Read and Review please

Fox


	5. Almost There

Authors Note Chapter 5

So wow, ever since I stopped working on my Halo story this one has reached more views and words then it and it's one chapter behind. Lol I should start working on it again.

Fox

* * *

Almost There

Darian yawned, stretching his arms as he sat up slowly from the bed. He looked around him, rubbing his eyes in the process. Tara was still sleeping, her arm hanging off of the bed. Dart was nowhere to be found and Shane was sitting by the fire. Darian sighed; he was beginning to miss the comfort of a real bed. He walked over to Shane, sitting down beside him.

"Morning." Shane greeted.

"You're up early." Darian sighed, warming his hands by the fire.

It was still pretty dark outside, it seems as if night lasts longer in Endiness then it would on Earth, or maybe daylight savings time just switched.

"Can't sleep." Shane said calmly.

"Why not?" Darian asked.

"The damn voice in my head won't shut up." Shane sighed.

Darian couldn't help but laugh. Shane also thought he could hear the low rumble of a laugh coming from the voice in his head.

"I guess I'm not the only one who hears things." Darian said, continuing to laugh, "The dragons are quite talkative."

"It gets kind of annoying." Shane said.

"Yeah I realize that sometimes." Darian chuckled, "But they are pretty useful sometimes."

"Eh."

Darian and Shane sat in silence for a few minutes, both thinking about their own things. The silence was broken when Darian finally spoke up.

"So you're a Wingly?" he asked.

"Yeah." Shane replied, "I'm also the last one back in our world. At least I haven't met any others."

"What about your parents?" Darian asked.

"Died along time ago, not sure of what though, I was young. Winglies don't have kids that often or that quickly, they live for so long that they don't really even worry about it." Shane explained.

"I see." Darian said.

Their conversation ended with that. Both not being able to think of anything to say too continue it. Again the silence was broken when Dart appeared, hoisting a Deer over his shoulder.

"I see you two are awake." Dart said as he dropped the Deer by the fire.

"Did you catch that on foot?" Darian asked, watching Dart as he sat down beside them.

"Yep." Dart said, pulling out a small knife.

"I'm guessing this is breakfast." Shane said quietly.

"Correct, now let's skin it and cook it before the girl wakes up." Dart said as he cut into the skin of the deer.

"Yeah, don't want to gross her out." Darian laughed.

A few hours later Tara had woke up. She didn't ask any questions as to where the food came from but was a little worried before she took her first bite. She was fine after she dug in though.

"Tastes like chicken!" She laughed, "Where'd ya get it?"

"The wild." Dart answered, deciding not to tell her what the meat was exactly.

"Oh cool." Tara said before taking another bite.

Darian and Shane chuckled quietly.

"What!?" Tara asked.

"Oh nothing." Darian said between laughs.

A few hours later and they set off again. Daylight had finally dawned and Dart was determined to make it too Bale today. It wasn't too long after they had set out that they made it into the Prairie. They walked down the steep hill that was the "entrance". They looked around the area.

"This place never changes." He smirked as he continued on.

"At least our tour guide knows where he's going." Shane said quietly.

Tara laughed, Dart and Darian didn't though.

"I wouldn't piss him off." Darian said, smirking.

Shane grunted and Tara stopped laughing quickly. Dart smiled at their reactions. The journey through the Prairie wasn't a long one. Dart knew exactly which path to take. Eventually they all came up to a river.

Darian examined the rushing waters.

"How are we getting across this one?" Darian asked, before noticing the large log wedged in between the two riverbeds.

"This way." Dart said before he climbed on top of the log, moving along the old bark swiftly.

Darian wasn't too sure if that was really safe but Tara climbed on quickly, staying close behind Dart.

"Of course I'm the only one who doesn't like this idea." Darian sighed as he too climbed on.

Tara and Darian were halfway across when Dart finished. He turned around and smiled at them.

"Come on guys, hurry." Dart said between laughs.

Darian grunted as they tried to speed it up. Tara lost her footing and slipped, tipping sideways off of the log. She screamed as she fell but never hit water. Darian held her by her waist, holding her in his strong grip.

"Come on." He said as he hoisted her back onto the log.

"Thanks." Tara wheezed.

Darian and Tara both finished crossing the log, Tara was breathing heavily and Darian was making a mental note to never do that again. They turned around and noticed Shane still standing on the other side.

"You coming?" Darian called over.

"Yep." Shane said, a smile spreading across his face.

The luminescent wings appeared on his back as he took off towards them. In a matter of seconds he had crossed.

"You're a jackass you know that right?" Darian asked.

"I could've carried you all over." Shane said, still smirking.

"And you didn't why?" Tara asked.

"I think Dart wanted to see if you could do it." Shane laughed, Dart also beginning to laugh.

"I think I hate you both." Darian sighed.

Conversation ended for a while, they had left the Prairie shortly after the log incident and were coming up to a small mountain. Dart stopped for a few seconds, looking around before he turned off of the path. Shortly after that they were at a wide cave entrance.

"We're almost too Bale. But we've got too travel through the Limestone Caves first. Here's a hint, keep your swords out." Dart said as he unsheathed his sword, followed by Shane and Darian.

"Great." Darian sighed.

The light from outside quickly dimmed as they made their way deeper into the caves. They had been attacked by many weird, slimy creatures. Darian's, Dart's and Shane's swords all dripped with green slime.

"Well this is gross." Darian sighed.

"Quite." Shane muttered.

Dart stopped at what seemed to be a dead end. He turned around, looking at his three companions.

"Try not to hit a wall okay? Just jump and move with the water." Dart explained before he jumped off the side. A splash was heard by the others.

"Ride the water?" Darian asked the others.

He didn't realize he was talking to himself when he watched Shane and Tara both jump off following Dart.

"Am I the only sensible one?" Darian asked as he too jumped off.

Darian landed at the top of what looked like to be a large chute. There was a stream of water below him that picked him up and brought him tumbling through the chute. He couldn't control his body as it shot to the bottom. He rolled onto the ground, looking up he saw Tara, Dart and Shane all looking at him, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Right then." Darian sighed, trying to shrug off the embarrassment.

Dart lead them on, entering a large room that was brighter than the others. A bright light shining at the other end.

"That's the end." Dart said as he skipped over a rock.

"Good." Tara said, tripping over a stone.

Dart stopped. He thought he heard a slithering sound. He then noticed the many skeletons that littered this area of the cave. He saw one that was holding a bow and had a full quiver of arrows; he didn't have a chance to use them. He ran over to the skeleton, grabbing the bow and quiver and tossing them to Tara.

"Can you use those?" Dart asked.

Tara caught the bow and quiver. She looked at them in shock for a few seconds then swung the quiver over her shoulder and pulled the string on the bow.

"Yeah, I took archery classes back home." Tara said.

"Good." Dart said.

_I should've known there would've been more than one of those damned snakes._ Dart thought as he heard the slithering sound again.

Everyone else heard the slithering sound this time.

"What was that?" Darian asked, tightening his grip on his sword.

"It looks like we have a fight on our hands." Dart said as he looked around, waiting for the slither again.

"Over there!" Dart said, pointing in the direction of the tunnel.

"Got it." Tara said, she already had an arrow strung.

She pulled the string back and released. The huge snake roared as it shot out of the tunnel, the arrow piercing its hide as it slithered out. The snake moved towards the group. Dart and Darian stood there ground, Tara backed up, and Shane took off into the air. Shane flew over the snake shooting fireballs at its body. The snake ignored him as it attacked Darian and Dart. The snake revealed its fangs as it lunged. Dart lifted up his blade, swinging and hitting the fangs in the snake's mouth. The snake roared in pain, lifting its body up vertically. Darian ran forward, plunging his sword deep into the body of the snake. The snake roared again, swiping its tail at Darian, hitting him sending him flying.

Tara shot as many arrows as she could at the Snake. When she saw Darian get hit she ran over, kneeling beside him.

"Darian are you alright?" Tara asked, noticing a large scratch through a rip in Darian's shirt.

Shane landed beside Dart and drew his sword. Dart and Shane both charged at the snake. Shane slashed upward, cutting into the snake. Dart jumped up, slicing across the snake's face. They both backed up, the snake was bleeding but was still on the attack.

"How is it still alive?" Shane asked.

"This one is tougher than the last one I fought." Dart said.

Darian growled as he watched Dart and Shane about to be eaten by the snake.

"That's ENOUGH!" Darian yelled as he burst into flame.

The dragoon transformation was quick. Darian shot out of the fire. He rammed into the snake, knocking it too the side. The snake looked at him as he hovered above it.

"I've had enough of this bullshit." Darian said as he charged at the snake.

He swung his sword, slicing open a deep gash. He flew up then back down, striking again. He flew to the side then back once again, repeating his slashing manoeuvre. He flew straight up into the air again and brought his sword down one last time, plunging it into the snake's head. Ripping his sword out a fiery aura exploded out of it, incinerating the snake.

Darian landed as the dragoon transformation faded. He fell to one knee exhausted. Everybody ran over to him, Dart helped him up.

"Is it dead?" Darian asked.

Tara looked back over at the charred body of the snake.

"Yeah it's dead." She said, surprised by the amount of damage that Darian had done to it.

"Come on guys, we need to get out of here." Dart said, leading the way to the exit of the cave.

A few minutes later they were all standing outside; the sky was painted orange as the sun set. Darian had managed to get back to his feet, the exhaustion lifted by a healing potion given to him by Dart.

"You can see the castle from here." Dart said as he pointed along the horizon.

Tara, Shane, and Darian all looked where Dart pointed. They definitely could see the castle, and the large city below it.

"Wow." Tara said in amazement.

"Cool." Darian said, having never seen a real castle before.

"Better than the broken down ones back where we come from." Shane said calmly.

Dart laughed at their reactions.

"Come on, we've still got about an hours walk until we're there." He said as he started off again, followed closely by Tara, Darian and Shane.

* * *

Well there it is chapter 5. Hope you all like it cause I took out of my study time just to write it for you all lol. Wish me luck on my last two exams; I'll need it if I want to be writing and not working over the summer.

Fox


	6. Bale

Authors Note: Chapter 6

Wewt, Exams are finished! Now I can get back too all the things that I enjoy doing, like writing and RP'ing…finally ._

Fox

* * *

Bale

The city was confusing for the first timers. They stood in the entrance taking in their surroundings in awe. Tara ran over to the steel gate protecting the citizens from the small river that ran through the city. Shane walked silently past some of the people, looking off into the distance of the castle. Darian stood beside Dart amazed. The first major city he's seen in Endiness and it impressed him.

"Well this is the largest amount of people I've seen since I got here. I guess we're not completely alone." Darian said, a smile forming on his face.

Dart laughed, remembering the first time he had come to Bale and how his reaction was almost exactly the same.

"Come on guys, this way. We've got some shopping to do then we've got to go see Albert." Dart said, removing a large sack from his side, a few pieces of gold spilling out.

"Who knew you were rich." Darian said as he stared at the sack of gold.

"Being one of the dragoons has its benefits." Dart said as he led the three of them into one of the shops.

An hour later and Dart had everybody set up for their travels. Darian now had a new pair of studded leather pants with a single dark red plated knee guard. He had leather steel toed boots and a black shirt underneath a red chest plate. Dart had bought him a new sword as well, the hilt was decorated with a single ruby and the blade was long and sharp.

Tara received dark brown leather shorts that went down to her knees. A thin white shirt under leather armguards was also given to her. Dart also bought her a new bow that was stronger than the worn one that they found in the cave. She tested the strength of the bow, when she released the string particles of some shiny substance fell off of it.

"Stardust." Dart explained.

Shane, having already been pre equipped before he met everybody didn't need to buy anything except for a new sword. He held out the new blade, it had a long blade but it was thin. The blade had a faint black colouring in it.

"This'll do." Shane said as he sheathed the new sword.

Dart also bought healing potions and sun rhapsodies for everyone, giving a small pouch to each of them and handing them five of each of the two types of potions.

"The blue ones are the ones that I keep on giving you guys whenever you're hurt. It will close most wounds and revitalize your energy partly. The yellow ones regenerate your magic; drink them whenever you don't have the ability to cast spells anymore." Dart explained, "Now lets get on too the castle."

"Can we just walk in?" Darian asked.

"Yeah, Albert won't mind." Dart said as he led them on the way too the castle.

The gate guards did not stop them when they tried to enter; they smiled and nodded at Dart as they passed. The castle was bigger on the inside than it looked outside. Everything was decorated ornately. Maids and butlers were running around getting their business finished.

"This place is enormous!" Tara said as she ran into the center of the room, looking up at the high ceiling.

Dart walked past her, making his way up the large stairs. Tara stopped admiring the room and followed him, Darian and Shane close behind him. Dart went up two more flights of stairs before they entered the throne room. Again this room had quite a high ceiling, a large chandelier hanging above. Albert looked down from his throne, seeing Dart and three people he did not know.

"Dart? Good to see you my friend." Albert said, standing up and walking over to the group.

"Yes." Dart said, smiling, "Where is Emille?" Dart asked.

"She is in Fletz visiting family." Albert explained, "I had to stay to watch over Bale. Anyways what is the urgency of this visit, you look a little troubled?" Albert asked.

"Tell me, does the Jade dragoon spirit still respond to your call?" Dart asked.

"Yes of course." Albert said, removing the spirit from his pocket and holding it out, "What?"

Albert was shocked; the familiar green glow did not even show a hint of appearing. The Jade dragoon had abandoned him.

"This means?" Albert started to say.

"The dragoon spirits have chosen new masters. The world is in danger again for something we do not know of." Dart explained before turning to look at his travel companions, "I'd like you to meet the new Red-Eye dragoon Darian and the Darkness dragoon Shane." He introduced.

Darian awkwardly waved while Shane didn't move at all.

"I see, so who would be the new rightful owner of the Jade dragoon spirit?" Albert asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's someone who the-"Dart tried to explain but was interrupted by an unexplained voice.

"Excuse me." The voice said, causing everyone to turn.

There was a boy about Darian's age standing on the top step. He had blonde hair that fell over his hazel eyes. He wore dark jeans, plates of steel falling down to just above the knees. A silver chest plate adorned his chest, a dark green cloak covering his shoulders. A long spear was strapped to his back.

"Tristan!?" Shane, Tara, and Darian all said at once.

He didn't hear their voices as he began speaking again.

"Okay I'm going to explain this before anything happens. I woke up in some village called Hoax in some sort of armoury and some really convincing voice in my head told me to come here. So I followed the voices directions and I guess I ended up in some sort of throne room." Tristan explained before finally noticing the others, "Darian? Shane? Tara? You guys are here too?" he asked.

Darian recognized the similar story and realized what Tristan must be.

"You are the new dragoon they're talking about aren't you?" Darian asked.

Tara and Shane didn't look surprised but Tristan looked shocked.

"Dra-what?" Tristan asked.

Dart grabbed the Jade spirit and tossed it to Tristan. Tristan saw the tiny green orb flying towards him; he lifted up his hand as the small orb flew into his palm. He clutched it tight and then opened his hand. A bright green light filled the room as the dragoon spirit reacted too his touch.

"Wha!" Tristan said stunned.

"I guess I've got some explaining to do." Dart said.

"You think?" Tristan sighed.

After an hour of explaining Tristan still had the same shocked look on his face.

"So you're saying that I'm one of these Dragoons and that Darian and Shane are also. And that we go through some transformation that gives us the ability to fly?" Tristan said, trying to figure it out.

"That's right." Dart said.

"Aww hell." Tristan sighed, "So I'm guessing I'm kind of forced into this aint I?" he asked.

"Yeah kind of." Dart said.

Darian walked over to him.

"So how'd you get here anyway?" Darian asked.

Tristan looked up, smiling a little.

"I could ask the same to you guys." Tristan said.

After Darian, Tara, and Shane had all explained their stories, including the fact of Shane being a Wingly it was Tristan's turn to explain.

"Well I guess it all happened like this."

_Tristan was fast asleep his head drooping over his desk. He was having a weird dream. He was in a forest, armed with a spear. All of a sudden a tornado appeared around his body and everything about him changed. He was almost instantly covered in jade green armour and two wings appeared on his back. _

_He was woke up when the teacher slapped the back of his head._

"_Wha!?" Tristan asked surprised by the sudden pain in the back of his head. _

_**That was weird. **__Tristan thought, looking around the class before beginning to write the note that was on the board._

_A few seconds later Tristan saw a blur right beside his desk and then all of a sudden a woman appeared out of thin air._

"_What the hell!" he yelled, falling out of his desk, crawling away from the woman._

_He watched from the ground as the long blade of the weapon she held pierced through his teacher with no hint of remorse. Soon after that she had gone after Darian. Before she could kill him as well a red light emanated from Darian's chest, blinding her. Tristan didn't know who's desk he had fallen beside but whoever it was stood up and shot what looked like to be a fireball at the ground, creating a large smokescreen. Tristan tried to get up but couldn't move, soon after, a jade light overcame Tristan's body as he was transported to Endiness._

"That's what happened to me." Tristan finished.

"The spirits all picked very similar times to bring you here now didn't they." Dart said.

"It seems that if you didn't have a Wingly in your classroom and if the Spirits weren't as self dependant as they are you would all be dead right now." Albert said.

"So what now?" Tara asked, "Now that we have three dragoons, where do we go?"

"First, training time." Dart said, "Albert can we use the training area of the castle?" Dart asked.

"Of course." Albert said.

Albert led them downstairs, past the entryway and through another downwards stairwell. Entering into another large room they saw a bunch of guards practicing with their weapons and scratched training dummies sitting at either end of the room, weapons hanging on the walls.

Shane walked over to the practicing guards, a large smirk appearing on his face as he approached. He challenged all of them to one on one duels to prove their swordsmanship. Tara went over to the archery targets, deciding to test out her newly bought bow. Darian and Tristan stayed with Dart and Albert.

"Well Tristan, we need to see how well you can fight." Dart began, "So I'm going to have you and Darian duel each other." Dart finished, motioning for them to begin.

Darian and Tristan both looked at each other and then moved to opposite sides in front of Dart and Albert. Darian drew his sword as did Tristan with his lance. Darian was just about to charge but Tristan got to it first. Tristan thrust his spear forward, Darian jumping back out of the spears range. Tristan followed up by jumping in a full circle, holding his spear out to strike. Darian blocked it with the flat of his blade. Tristan planted the butt of his spear into the ground and jumped forward, holding his feet out to kick Darian. Darian was hit this time, staggering back from the kick. Tristan thrust his spear forward, aimed near Darian's head. Darian bent backwards, avoiding the upward thrust but was off guard as Tristan started spinning the spear over his head. Tristan spun it three times and then struck downwards; Darian was grazed across the chest. Tristan followed that up with a slash to the right but was blocked by Darian's sword. Tristan finished by jumping into the air, spinning the spear above him before stabbing it down into the ground below him, missing Darian by an inch.

Darian was stunned.

_That hurt. _He thought as he raised his sword again.

Dart and Albert were conversing quietly on the side.

"He fights just like-"Albert began.

"Lavitz." Dart said solemnly.

Darian countered, this time he was mainly on the offensive. He held the blade over his head and swung downward; Tristan blocked the first slash with the shaft of his spear. Darian spun around, swinging the sword downwards again. This time the blade connected with Tristan's shoulder. Darian held his sword in one hand, sliding his feet in such a way that he spun again, swinging the sword as he spun. Tristan blocked quickly, holding his spear in one arm. Darian stabbed forward, missing by an inch but took Tristan by surprise by jumping upwards, bringing the sword up, he barely grazed Tristan's chin.

"Stop!" Dart ordered before walking up to both of them and giving them healing potions, "So you can both hold your own in a fight, that's good. We can't go too far with this though." He said as Tristan and Darian sheathed their weapons.

"Well trainings over, Shane, Tara get over here!" Dart called.

Shane and Tara both finished up with what they were doing and walked back to the others.

"Albert has offered to house us for the night. You'll need your sleep; you're setting out again tomorrow." Dart explained.

Albert motioned for them to follow him.

"Please this way, the rooms are over here."

Everyone followed Albert upstairs two flights and into a luxurious set of rooms. Shane almost instantly picked a bed and got too sleep. Tara also lied down, closing her eyes for some rest. Tristan and Darian picked beds, both of them staying up for anymore orders from Dart.

"Just get some rest, you'll need it." Dart said before he left the room with Albert.

Both of them lied down on their beds across from each other.

"You got skills." Tristan whispered to Darian.

Darian laughed as he decided to be cocky for once in his life as a joke.

"I know." He replied, both of them laughing quietly before they fell asleep.

* * *

_Whew now that was fun to write. So I seriously think that I aced all of my exams. I'm quite proud of myself. Anyways R&R as always._

_Fox_


	7. Lohan

Authors Note: Chapter 7

Woah guys, sorry for the lack of updates.

* * *

Lohan

Dart had allowed the group to sleep for a long while, finally waking them up around noon. Darian stretched and yawned, being the last to be woken up but still miraculously tired. Darian looked around the room, all the beds were neatly made and everyone's equipment was gone.

"Everyone is at the main gate." A maid suddenly spoke.

Darian was shocked to hear the sudden voice but quickly calmed after hearing the words of the maid.

"Thanks." Darian said as he jumped out of the bed.

He grabbed his sword as he ran out of the room. He sprinted down the halls, dodging out of the way of many butlers and maids that he had almost ran over. Everyone looked up as Darian came sprinting down the stairs, huffing and puffing when he reached them.

"You are a hard one to wake up." Dart said.

"Yeah sorry, not a morning person." Darian wheezed.

Dart sighed.

"As I was saying, today we're going to Lohan. I figured after all this travel that you all could use a break and enjoy some fun. Darian since you have no idea what you will be doing there I have already explained that you, Tristan, Shane and I will be entering the Heroes Competition." Dart said.

"Heroes Competition?" Darian asked.

"It's some sort of tournament." Shane began.

"Life or death situations. Dart says it will be good training so we're kinda forced into it. Only thing is we're not allowed to use our dragoons." Tristan finished.

"No Dragoons? Why not?" Darian asked.

"It will cause too much of a ruckus and is amazingly unfair. Anyways as I've said before you need to be able to fight without your spirit as well." Dart explained.

Darian sighed in complaint, the others laughing at his grief.

"Are we ready to go?" Albert asked, walking down the steps.

He looked the same as he did the last time everyone saw him. The only differences were that he didn't have his crown and he held a long lance at his side.

"Yes Albert, we were just waiting on you." Dart said.

"Good then we shall be off then? A new route to Lohan was established so that we don't have to go through the volcano or the forest. Once we are past Hoax it will only take a few more hours to reach Lohan." Albert explained.

"That quickly!?" Dart said surprised.

"Yes. Now follow me to the carriage." Albert said as he escorted the group towards the stables.

"Glad we don't have to go through a volcano." Darian muttered to himself before following.

They didn't stop for supplies when they passed Hoax; Albert had stocked the carriage quite well. If you were to compare Albert's carriage to a modern day car it's about the size of a stretch limo. Everybody sat in a circle, everyone lying back in the cushioned seats.

"How much longer Al?" Tristan asked.

Albert was kind of shocked by the nickname, the only other person he could remember that called him that was Meru.

"Fifteen minutes maybe. Lohan isn't too far away." Albert confirmed, "We will get there just in time for the sign ups and the preliminary rounds of the contest."

"We have to fight right away?" Darian interrupted.

"Yeah. We won't have time to rest when we get there, so sleep now. You will need the extra rest." Albert said.

"So who is participating anyways?" Shane asked.

"You, Darian, Tristan and I will all be participating. Albert and Tara will be in the stands watching." Dart explained.

"Put on a good show guys!" Tara giggled.

Everyone quickly nodded off to savour what was left of their fifteen minutes of sleep. Soon enough a knock was heard on the carriage door and they were escorted out of the carriage by one of Albert's many butlers. They entered Lohan, almost running to get too the signup for the competition.

The receptionist was just putting up the closed sign when Dart slammed his hand on the counter.

"Entry for four." Dart quickly wheezed.

Dart had been faster than the others. They all caught up to him a few moments after he had.

"You're lucky, I was just closing." She said before allowing them access to the waiting room.

Tara and Albert both left while Dart, Tristan, Darian, and Shane all moved into the lower level. Down in the waiting room there were many different faces. For example there was a large tan skinned man smashing his large mace against the ground impatiently. Another person in the room had shoulder length silver hair and red eyes, another Wingly. He held a long katana in his hands, waiting for the start of the competition. Darian had examined the room carefully, examining all his potential enemies. He then noticed that the others had all found a place to wait, Dart was conversing with another, older man.

"You come to the competition every year don't you?" Dart asked the other man.

"Why it's tradition. I would have won if that Lloyd fellow didn't come in with his abnormal strength. Looks like we have a few more Winglies in the tournament this year. My Rogue Martial Arts will take them out this time." The older man said, standing up and punching the air a few times before sitting down again.

"It's been a year and you're still the same old Haschel. Do you ever act aged?" Dart asked.

"You can't expect me to act my age can you?" Haschel asked.

"Well no." Dart sighed, "Anyways, where's your dragoon spirit?" Dart asked, noticing that the small pouch that Haschel usually kept the violet stone was missing.

"Erm, well some kid has it." Haschel explained.

In less than a second everybody had their eyes on Haschel. Knowing that they wanted an explanation, he quickly spoke up.

"His name was Connor I think. He said he had no idea how he got to Rogue and was lost. The thing is, the Violet Spirit recognized him and seemed to prefer his touch over mine. So I took him in for a few days, gave him some training. He preferred to use a bow and some swords over his fists though. Said he had training with them back where he came from. Anyways, I brought him here to participate in the competition. He's here somewhere." Haschel said.

"Connor? Hey I know him; he was probably my best friend in that whole school." Darian announced, looking around the waiting room.

Darian finally noticed his friend's trademark short curly hair. He sprinted across the small room, skidding in front of Connor.

"Hey buddy, heard ya got lost?" Darian asked, a happier tone filling his voice.

Connor looked up, hearing his friends' familiar voice. He looked behind Darian, noticing the others that he also recognized. A cheerful expression appeared on his face.

"Wow you guys are all stuck here too? I thought I was stuck here alone with just that old man to keep me company. But I guess you guys are all here too. Guess what, the old guy gave me a stone and it's apparently a spirit of a dragon and I'm a Dragoon Knight and am on some sort of mission now. But he said I need to find the other Dragoons. So I guess I'm not going home any time soon until I find it." Connor explained.

"Well it seems he already knows about the Dragoons." Dart said, coming up behind the group followed by Albert and Haschel.

"Yeah I explained it pretty well to him." Haschel said.

"Show him." Dart said.

Darian, Shane and Tristan all reached into their pockets, pulling out the tiny coloured orbs.

"You've found the other Dragoons." Shane said quietly.

Connor laughed a little.

"It's like a class reunion." Connor said.

"Tara is here too." Darian added.

"So there are five of us?" Connor asked.

"Well Tara doesn't have a dragoon spirit." Darian finished.

"I see I see." Connor said.

After all the greetings the receptionist came downstairs, holding a large piece of paper.

"The tournament will begin in five minutes. Please check the standings to see the order of the fights." She said before hanging the paper on the wall and returning upstairs.

Everyone in the waiting room all stood, going to check the order of their fights before returning to their seats. Darian carefully scanned the listings.

_Darian – Tamal_

_Kairin – Haschel_

_Dart – Bren_

_Tristan – Chaos_

_Shane – Llarken_

_Connor – Marco_

_Arthur - Charile_

_Bron - Jair_

"Looks like none of us are going up against each other in the first round." Darian said, turning around to look at his friends.

Tristan laughed.

"Good, leads for more excitement." He finished.

* * *

So this is a shorter chapter…but the whole Heroes Competition will be next chapter.

Fox


	8. The Heroes Competition

Authors Note: Chapter 8

The Cake is a lie

Fox

* * *

The Heroes Competition

"Welcome citizens from all over Endiness too this years Heroes Competition!" The host announced, "Without further delay, let us begin the competition! The first fight is between Darian and Tamal. Commence!" The host said before getting out of the way.

Darian examined his new opponent carefully. It was the big guy he saw earlier. Tamal was approaching Darian slowly, a low growl escaping his lips.

_That face is looking uglier and uglier the closer it gets._ Darian thought, holding his sword at the ready.

Tamal lifted his giant mace over his shoulder, grinning, revealing many missing teeth.

_That mace is looking scarier and scarier the closer it gets. _Darian sighed.

Tamal surprised Darian by all of a sudden charging. Despite the size and weight of the mace Tamal was able to run with it easily. Tamal smashed the mace into the ground where Darian was. He managed to roll out of the way, nimbly avoiding the swing. Tamal quickly lifted up the heavy weapon from the broken ground and swung it upwards, Darian held his sword in front of him, taking the full hit with the flat of his blade. The force of the swing sent him flying backwards. Darian hit the arena wall roughly.

"Ah damn." Darian grunted, slowly getting back on his feet.

Tamal again began walking slowly towards Darian.

"Surrender kid!" He said angrily.

"Not a chance." Darian said smugly.

Tamal charged again, Darian took the short amount of time he had to develop a plan. Darian spun sideways, avoiding another downwards blow. Darian lifted his blade and swung it at Tamal's unguarded arm, leaving a deep cut in his arm. Tamal groaned in pain as his arm started to bleed out. He dropped the mace and tried to punch Darian in the head. He ducked, swinging his sword again. The blade left another cut in Tamal's stomach. A small pool of blood was forming at Tamal's feet.

Tamal backed away from Darian, trying to pick up his mace as he stumbled. He lifted the mace over his shoulder as if he was going to attack again. Shortly after that he fell to his knees.

"I'm done." He grumbled before shambling out of the arena.

Darian followed Tamal into the waiting room. He saw the other fighters staring as the large man exited the waiting room defeated while the much smaller Darian sat down again beside his friends.

"Jeez that one hit hurt." Darian sighed, sheathing his sword.

The others laughed while Haschel stood up silently, cracking his knuckles as he exited too the arena. Another man, wearing the same type of gear as Haschel followed him into the arena.

"Next up Haschel versus Kairin." The host said before retreating to his corner.

Haschel and Kairin both assumed the exact same combat stances.

"Kairin? I trained you. Do you really think you can beat your own master in his own martial art?" Haschel asked.

Kairin looked intimidated by what Haschel had said. Tightening his gloves he sighed.

"I will try my best." Kairin said; a hint of determination in his voice.

"Shall we begin then?" Haschel asked as Kairin charged.

Kairin threw a punch which Haschel quickly blocked and countered with a punch of his own. Kairin grabbed Haschel's fist before it hit him. He spun Haschel's arm behind his back and punched into Haschel's spine. Haschel turned around, stretching out the pain in his back. Kairin quickly attacked again. Haschel blocked the incoming fist, this time countering with a sweeping kick. Kairin was tripped by the kick, falling backwards towards the ground. Before Kairin could hit the ground Haschel kicked him upwards and then stomped him back down again. Haschel kept the foot he stomped planted on Kairin's chest.

"Ok..I..give!" Kairin stuttered.

Haschel stepped off and helped Kairin to his feet. They both bowed to each other and then left the arena. Kairin left the waiting room without another word to anybody else while Haschel moved over with his friends.

"Well that was quick." Tristan laughed.

Dart left immediately after. Darian watched as a man who looked to be around his age followed Dart.

"Next up an old face against a newcomer, Dart versus Bren!" The host said.

Bren drew a katana with an abnormally long hilt. He twisted something on the bottom of the hilt before readying himself. Dart lifted his sword and charged. He swung downwards like he usually does but was blocked. Bren slided Dart's sword off of his and countered with a sideswipe. Dart ducked under the swipe. He noticed an opening in Bren's defence. He tried to stab but was blocked again. Bren had pulled another, smaller dagger out of the hilt of his sword, blocking Dart's stab. Dart jumped back, readying his sword again.

"Clever." Dart said as Bren attacked again.

Bren slashed with the longer blade but was blocked again. Dart tried to counter slash but was blocked by Bren's smaller blade.

_Damn it this kid is fast. _Dart thought. He then got an idea. _I hope this works._

Dart went for another downwards slash but was again blocked by Bren's katana. Dart slid his blade further down along Bren's forcing him to use his other blade to protect his hand. The three blades all locked together. Dart smiled, this was his opportunity. He clenched his free hand into a fist and punched Bren directly in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Dart raised his fist again and punched Bren in the face, knocking him to the ground. Dart placed his sword on Bren's neck.

"Are we done?" Dart asked.

Bren nodded quickly not wanting to get hurt worse than what Dart had already done to him. Dart helped him up and they both exited the arena.

"So far none of us have been eliminated." Tristan said, readying his spear.

"You keep that trend up." Darian laughed.

Tristan walked into the arena, holding his spear at the ready as he took position near the entrance. Chaos was already ready to fight on the opposite side of the arena, holding the long katana with one hand. Tristan wanted to get this over with quickly.

"Alright, let's do this." Tristan said as he charged.

Tristan stabbed forward with his spear but hit nothing but air.

"Huh?"

Chaos had spun out of the way quickly, ending up behind Tristan. He spun again and then elbowed Tristan in the back using the momentum from the spin to increase the force of the hit. Tristan hit the ground hard. He slowly got up, struggling to his feet because of the sharp pain in his back. Chaos had backed up and readied himself for another round. Tristan grunted angrily as he charged again. This time he planted his spear into the ground and launched himself forward. Still holding onto the spear he kicked twice. The first kick hit Chaos across the face but he quickly recovered. He caught Tristan's foot before the second kick could connect. He slammed him to the ground and stomped on his chest. Tristan had the air knocked out of him and finally passed out from all the pain.

Tristan was dragged back to the waiting room and left too rest while Chaos just took his seat back and waited.

"That was pretty brutal." Darian said, staring at Chaos's unscathed body in awe.

"Yeah. He is pretty tough." Shane said.

"I have a feeling it will be one of us against him in the end." Dart stated.

"Great." Shane sighed as he unsheathed his longsword and walked outside.

Shane's opponent was already there before he got out. The tall dark haired man brandished a long scythe. The announcer ran too the middle of the field quickly.

"Next up Llarken against Shane!" the announcer yelled before running to his corner.

"Can we get on with this?" Shane said, sighing at the end of the sentence.

There was no reply from Llarken as he ran towards Shane to get the first hit in, dragging the scythe along the ground before striking upward, trying to slice into Shane's chest. Shane stepped back just out of reach of the scythe. Shane thrust forward, using the time it took for Llarken to pull the scythe back down to attack. Shane's sword pierced Llarken's chest but he wasn't going down that easily. He spun the scythe behind his back and swung forward, the blade slid across Shane's cheek, blood trickling to the ground.

Shane lifted his hand to his cheek, wiping some of the blood off with his fingers.

"Well, I'm finished with you now." Shane said coldly as he charged again.

Llarken tried to hit Shane again but he dodged the blade of the scythe and grabbed onto the shaft of it with one hand. He pulled forward on the shaft while he swung his blade. Llarken was pulled forward and struck across the chest by Shane's blade. The cut was deep and was bleeding through Llarken's shirt.

"Damn." Llarken sighed, "I can't fight anymore." Llarken stated as he fell to his knees in defeat.

Llarken and Shane both walked back into the waiting room calmly. Llarken left to the audience as did all the others that were defeated went.

"Good job Shane." Darian said as Shane re entered the room.

He only sighed as he sat down, picking up a cloth and wiping off the blood from his cheek.

Albert and Tara had been cheering loudly throughout the entire competition. Tara had not paid any attention to the crowd but Albert had been observing the people around him. Everyone looked normal except for one person. There was a girl in the front row, staring intently at everyone as if they were some sort of prize. Her long silver hair covered her eyes but Albert could tell that she was a Wingly just from the way she presented herself.

_Could be trouble._ Albert thought before he heard the announcer speak up again.

"This time it is Connor versus Marco!" The announcer yelled before fleeing once again.

Both Marco and Connor started the fight instantaneously, charging at each other with their weapons held in front of them. Marco struck first, swinging his staff over his head and striking downwards. Connor lifted one of his short swords over his head to block the attack, quickly counterattacking with his other sword. Marco dodged the blade, spinning the staff around again, trying to distract Connor. Marco thrust the staff directly at Connor's chest. Connor spun out of the way, avoiding the blow. He held one sword normally and the other underhand as he attacked again. He swung at Marco's chest but was blocked, Connor lifted swung again with the underhanded blade. This time the blade cut deep into Marco's chest. Marco staggered back which was just the opening that Connor needed. He kicked forward, knocking Marco onto his back. Connor jumped and landed on Marco's chest with his knees, knocking him unconscious.

As Connor left the arena and Marco was dragged out the announcer took his place in the center.

"Next up Arthur and Charile!"

Arthur was the victor in that fight; he wielded the rapier elegantly and with skill. Both fighters left the arena as the announcer came back to begin the final match of the preliminaries.

"For the final match, Bron versus Jair.

Jair was the victor with his deadly martial arts matched with the clawed gloves and boots he wore.

"Well that's it for the preliminary rounds. The tournament will resume in five minutes." He announced.

Back in the waiting room the remaining fighters all stood around the wall with the standings again. The next fights would be beginning soon and they all needed to know who they would be competing against.

_Darian – Haschel_

_Shane – Connor_

_Dart – Chaos_

_Arthur - Jair_

Darian sighed.

"Haschel? He's gonna kick my ass." Darian sighed.

Haschel came up behind Darian and patted him on the back.

"Don't be so under confident, you're using a sword and me my fists. Just take it slow and you might win." Haschel said.

Shane and Connor both looked at each other when they saw there match up. Shane's face didn't show any signs of emotion. Connor wasn't too sure, he had been told by Darian that Shane was a Wingly which meant that he could probably take any one of them in a one on one fight, did he actually stand a chance.

Dart watched Chaos as he checked the standing silently. When he walked past Dart he gave him a quick glance, smirking before he returned to his seat. Dart couldn't help but think that this had all happened before and that the fight was just going to turn out the same.

_Lloyd. _Dart thought as he remembered the last Heroes Competition he was entered in.

* * *

Soooo this took me 4 days to write, so I'm gonna stop it here and give you guys something to see while I write the other parts of the competition. And I added 4 new competitors because if I didn't the whole standings wouldn't work out. And all the people that were cut pretty bad or knocked the #$ out are gonna be okay…it's something called a healing fog.

Fox


	9. The Finals

Authors Note: Chapter 9

Zomg It's ze rest of the heroes competition…GASP

* * *

The Finals

"Here we go with the quarter finals of this years Heroes Competition!" The announcer yelled.

Darian and Haschel had already taken their places in the arena, both of them ready for battle.

"Well it looks like we're not going to lose a single minute of action. For the first match of the quarter finals, Darian versus Haschel!" The announcer said before running inside the waiting room.

Haschel cracked his knuckles before assuming a fighting stance again. Darian smirked, remembering Haschel's words he was semi confident that he might be able to win this. Darian attacked first, swinging downwards aiming for Haschel's shoulder. Haschel swung out of the way, spinning around he tried to backhand Darian. Darian ducked, avoiding the backhand. He punched Haschel in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Darian then brought his sword up and smashed the pommel on Haschel's back. Haschel fell to the ground, fists clenched. Darian tried to stomp Haschel's back but Haschel rolled away, spinning around and sweep kicking him. Darian lost his footing and fell to the ground, giving Haschel the time he needed to get up. Haschel stretched his arms out and let Darian get back to his feet.

"So, tired yet old man?" Darian asked.

Haschel laughed.

"Maybe a little, I might be getting too old for this." Haschel laughed.

Haschel charged again, punching at Darian's chest twice. Darian lifted up his sword quickly, using the flat of his blade to block Haschel's punches he dropped his sword from the force of Haschel's hits. Darian jumped forward, tackling Haschel. As they fell to the ground Darian punched Haschel in the gut twice and again when they landed. Darian planted his knees into Haschel's chest and raised his fist to punch him again but he was stopped by a strong arm grabbing his wrist. It was Haschel.

"Okay, I'm done, good job." Haschel said.

Darian got off and helped Haschel too his feet. Haschel and Darian both exited the arena, Darian being pushed to the side slightly by the announcer. Haschel nodded towards Darian before exiting to the crowd. Darian sat down waiting for the next few fights.

"Good job Darian, I didn't expect you to beat Haschel." Dart congratulated.

"Ha, it was all luck. I was just fighting off of instinct." Darian said.

"I see, well good job anyway." Dart said.

The announcer stood in the center again as Connor and Shane both stepped out into the arena.

"Next up in the Heroes Competition, Connor versus Shane!" the announcer yelled as he again ran away.

Connor this time stood as far away from Shane as he could. He already had an arrow strung, waiting for Shane to make the first move. Shane ran forward, diving out of the way of an incoming arrow. Connor already had another arrow strung and heading for Shane. He lifted up his sword quickly splintering an arrow off the blade. Connor took careful aim for the next shot and let it fly. The arrow soared past Shane's attempt at deflecting it and pierced Shane's shoulder.

Shane stopped. He looked at his shoulder and smirked as the blood smeared on his armor. Shane grabbed the arrow and ripped it out of his shoulder, dropping it on the ground. Connor stood in shock at the sheer anger that appeared on Shane's face. He quickly replaced his bow with his two swords.

"Shit." Was all Connor got to say.

Shane charged, Connor tried to hit Shane but Shane was too fast. Shane swung his sword upwards, deflecting Connor's blade. Shane kicked Connor in the knee, causing it to snap back and him falling to his knee. Shane then kicked Connor back, causing him to slam into the arena wall. Connor slid down the wall, conceding his defeat with a wave of his hand.

Shane walked back into the waiting room calmly followed by Connor who sat down and rubbed his head in pain. The announcer came back to the center of the arena once again followed by Dart and Chaos.

"Almost done the quarter finals with the next fight being Dart versus Chaos." The announcer said as he turned to run away again but was pushed out of the way by Chaos who had already started to charge.

"Damn." Dart grunted as he lifted up his sword to block.

Chaos was amazingly fast. He spun around Dart, slicing under Dart's arm. Dart had tried to alter his blocking stance but was too slow. Dart dropped his sword as Chaos attacked again. He grabbed Dart, lifting him up against the arena wall. Chaos shoved his fist into Dart's gut five times before stopping and letting him drop. Dart coughed, trying to catch his breath. He slumped to the ground in defeat.

_Damn, I think he beat me faster than Lloyd did._ Dart thought as he watched Chaos leave the arena.

Dart got up and limped out of the arena, staying in the waiting room to watch the next set of fights. The announcer came back out and announced the next fight between Arthur and Jair. This time he dived out of the way to avoid being pushed again. Jair won the last fight, his bladed claws overcoming Arthur's rapier.

Darian, Jair, Shane and Chaos all stood to look at the new standings.

_Darian – Shane_

_Chaos – Jair_

Darian and Shane instantly went outside into the arena waiting for the host to announce the next fight.

"Starting the semi finals Darian versus Shane!" the announcer yelled before leaving.

Darian and Shane both lifted their weapons and charged at the same time. Shane thrust forward at Darian's stomach but he was blocked by Darian's quick reflexes. Darian dragged his sword along the ground and swung upwards. Shane sidestepped, avoiding the swing completely. They both lifted their swords over their shoulders and swung forward, causing their swords to lock. Shane backhanded Darian, Darian counterattacking with a head butt.

Shane staggered back from the head butt giving Darian time to set himself. Darian remembered the wound that Shane had from his previous fight. Although it was healed by healing fog the flesh was still tender. Darian lunged forward, aiming for Shane's shoulder. The sword pierced Shane's shoulder, causing him to wince in pain and drop his sword. Darian ran up and kneed Shane in the gut causing him to double over and then elbowed him in the back causing him to drop.

Darian backed away from Shane as he got back up. He watched as Shane picked up his sword, spitting blood on the arena floor and walked out of the arena, submitting defeat. Darian stood there stunned by Shane's sudden withdrawal. Darian soon followed, happy that he secured himself a spot in the finals.

The next fight was over before it even started. Chaos literally sent Jair flying out of the arena. The announcer stood in the center of the arena once again.

Chaos and Darian stood on opposite sides of the arena. Everyone who had lost except for Dart had all proceeded to the audience to enjoy the final battle. Dart stood inside the arena off to the side, watching the battle.

"Now, to end the Heroes Competition, Darian versus Chaos!" The announcer yelled before retreating back to where Dart was.

Before even Darian readied himself Chaos had sprinted all the way across the battlefield and grabbed Darian, slamming him against the wall and holding him there with one hand. An evil grin appeared on Chaos's face as he reached for a hidden item that was underneath his shirt.

"My sister couldn't get your spirit, so I will." Chaos muttered as he pulled out the object.

It looked like an oddly shaped sword hilt. Tendrils were crawling up Chaos's arm. The girl that Albert was watching earlier stood up and pulled a large scythe from underneath the seats that she had managed to conceal somehow. Dart saw the tendrils and the familiar hilt and in the blink of an eye he had brandished his sword and charged towards Chaos.

"Darian, run!" Dart yelled mid sprint.

Darian watched as Chaos seemed to turn on the hilt, the fiery shaped ethereal blade appearing.

"Shit!" Darian yelled in fear.

Before Chaos could strike Darian Dart tackled Chaos, sending him away from Darian. Dart helped Darian up and handed him his sword back. They both readied themselves for another fight. Chaos stood up still gripping tightly to the new sword, with his other hand he pulled out his katana and smirked.

"So I'm up for a bigger fight then I expected, no problem." He said as he attacked.

The woman with the scythe was about to jump into the arena but was stopped when two arrows pierced her shoulder. She turned around and spotted Tara and Connor with arrows almost strung again. Another two arrows came zooming towards her but she deflected them with her scythe. Albert ran towards her, gripping his lance tightly. He was followed by Shane, Tristan and Haschel.

Dart and Darian both had their swords locked together with Chaos's. Chaos was easily handling both Dart and Darian's attacks, spinning fluidly as he deflected the different swings. Dart stabbed forward as Darian swung at Chaos's shoulder but they were again deflected. Chaos kicked forward quickly, briefly stunning Dart. Darian was distracted as he saw Dart fall back which gave Chaos time to punch him in the face.

Haschel had tried persistently to land a hit on the girl but she managed to deflect every kick and punch with the shaft of her scythe. She spun it around and hit Haschel in the chest with the end of it. She tried to spin it to the bladed side to gut him but was stopped by Albert's lance. Tristan came up behind Albert and lunged forward with his spear. Albert and Tristan both tried to continuously stab her but her scythe seemed to move faster than her arms did. Shane stepped in next, using swift strikes to try too break through her defense. He managed to knock her scythe away for a split second which gave him just enough time to slash upwards, creating a small wound on her cheek. She growled angrily when she was hit and swiftly moved her hands in different positions, creating an odd symbol. She moved her hand away letting the strange symbol float in the air. She then punched it which created a gust of wind that sent everybody back. She smirked and then jumped into the arena.

Dart and Darian were both bruised up by Chaos's constant beatings. They both looked at each other and nodded as they pulled out the small orbs out of their pockets and they began to shine brightly.

Chaos backed away from the two soon to be dragoons.

_Shit, I don't even think the Dragon Buster would even help with two dragoons, let alone the Divine Dragoon. Looks like I'm retreating._

Darian burst out of the flame that was caused by his transformation and charged straight at Chaos. He swung his sword again and again, faster this time but still not fast enough to counter Chaos's natural speed. He blocked six slashes from Darian before Darian flew off into the air, landing behind Dart who had finished his longer transformation and had the panel that revealed the divine dragon's rockets. The girl landed beside Chaos and also noticed the rockets being revealed.

"Nicole, spell, now!" Chaos said as he created another odd symbol with his hands.

Nicole copied the symbol and they both released the spell at the exact same time just as Dart had released the rockets. The shield that they both cast had deflected all of the blasts. When the shield faded the two were both still standing in the same spot, a faint green aura appearing over there bodies.

"They have more spirits then we thought." Nicole said.

Chaos sighed.

"My Ancestors rule will not be stopped by a few kids." Chaos muttered, "We'll get your spirits one way or another, and with them we will reincarnate the Moon That Never Sets." Chaos announced, "With the moon reincarnated even if only for a split second, the ancestor can still channel enough energy to become the god, and ruler of this planet." Chaos explained as Nicole finished the teleportation spell.

The green aura around them intensified and then expanded over there bodies as they moved to a different location. By that time the rest of the group had rejoined Dart and Darian.

"What's up with Winglies and becoming god?" Haschel asked.

"I don't know. But whatever they mean by channeling energy from a reincarnated Moon That Never Sets couldn't be good." Dart said.

"Wait, they said Ancestor. If they're Winglies then who should know of the Wingly ancestors?" Albert asked, implying about someone that they knew.

"Meru!" Dart said.

"So why don't we head to the Wingly Forest?" Dart asked.

"You will. But I cannot proceed any further. I am no longer a dragoon and not needed in this journey as much as I was. I shall be returning to Indels castle when we leave." Albert explained.

"I won't be coming either. I no longer hold the dragoon spirit and I am also getting to old for this." Haschel laughed, "I'll be at Indels Castle with Albert." Haschel said.

"If we're going to the Wingly Forest, we should go to Deningrad first. Miranda's dragoon spirit probably has chosen another master as well." Dart said.

"Here take this." Albert said as he handed Dart a large sack of gold from a pouch on his side, "Buy horses for all of you for your trip to Deningrad, which should also pay for a boat across to Mille Seseau."

"Thank you Albert." Dart said as he pocketed the gold.

Darian sighed.

"Well, to Deningrad we go then. Lead the way Dart." Darian said.

* * *

So that's the end of the Heroes Competition. Now we're heading off to Deningrad, yay crystal palace like things. I wonder If it's been fully repaired by now? Well I'm gonna go to bed now cause it's 5 am in the morning lol.

R&R

Fox


	10. Captured

Authors Note: Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, bin kinda busy. Finished this at 3:02 AM lol

* * *

Captured

In Deningrad, the Wingly hero Meru had decided that today would be the day that she would visit all her old friends. Her first stop was the Crystal Palace in Deningrad. Miranda welcomed her kindly but revealed a letter that was filled news that wasn't so great.

"The letter that Albert had sent me said that his spirit had stopped shining for him. Mine doesn't work anymore either. What about yours Meru?"

The perky platinum haired girl spun around, pulling her dragoon spirit out of her pocket. The lack of a blue light signified that Meru's dragoon didn't accept her either.

"I guess the spirits don't need us anymore." Meru said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Meru sighed.

"We should go see Albert." Miranda declared.

Meru almost ran out of the room in excitement.

"Wow I haven't seen Al in ages. I'll be back in a sec, I'm just gonna grab my hammer from the visiting rooms." Meru said as she ran out.

Miranda laughed quietly as Meru ran off.

"You wont be laughing for very long oh great Sacred Sister." A feminine voice whispered, echoing throughout the room.

"Who's there?!" Miranda called, reaching for her bow but realizing that she had left it in her quarters.

A green flash appeared and disappeared in less than a second, revealing two slim bodies standing there with weapons drawn. Chaos laughed as he pointed the Dragon Buster right at Miranda.

"We're here for the White Silver Dragoon spirit." He said.

Miranda backed away from the two oppressors slowly.

"Damnit" she muttered.

* * *

"So where is the closest shipyard Dart?" Darian asked, stroking his newly bought horse calmly.

"In the small village of Aren not far south from Lohan. We will probably be able to charter a small fishing vessel." Dart said as he mounted his horse.

Everyone followed Dart, hopping onto the backs of the tall horses. Tara and Tristan sighed.

"My clothes are going to smell like fish for the rest of my life." Tara whined.

"Great, fish suck." Tristan sighed.

Dart spurred his horse, heading towards their destination. Darian and Connor followed without a word. Shane's horse trotted beside Tara and Tristan.

"Stop complaining and let's go." He said, annoyance filling his voice.

Tara was too stunned to say anything, she followed quietly behind Shane. Tristan grunted angrily as Shane walked past.

"Commanding asshole." He said as he too followed the group.

* * *

Miranda was down to her knees shortly after the two Winglies had appeared. Blood trickled down her cheek and arm. Nicole held her by her other arm, making sure she couldn't move, Chaos paced in front of Miranda impatiently.

"We know you have the White Silver Dragoon spirit. Where is it?! In the castle or maybe on you!" Chaos said as he looked over Miranda's body for any bulges in her clothes that would identify the gemstone.

"Nicole search her."

Meru walked back into the room just as Nicole started to search Miranda. Miranda noticed this and took the short time that Nicole had let go of her to take action. She elbowed Nicole away, causing her to stumble back. Miranda reached into her pocket, revealing the white stone. She tossed it at Meru. Chaos dived for the gemstone but it moved past his hand and into Meru's.

"MERU RUN!" Miranda ordered.

Meru wasn't sure what was going on but she knew that trouble was brewing. She turned around, allowing her Wingly magic to spread around her body. A green light took over Meru's body as she disappeared with the spirits.

Chaos and Nicole both grabbed Miranda by both her arms.

"Foolish woman. You can't keep the spirits away from us forever. Your friends will come to try and save you. And that is when we will obtain them!" Chaos said angrily.

"We already have one of your precious dragoon spirits, and your psycho Giganto friend held in our very own luxury prison. Too bad his spirit wouldn't work for him, he might've won." Nicole laughed.

"But our new friend may just come in handy." Chaos said, "Well Miranda your days are short." Chaos said before punching Miranda in the stomach, knocking her unconscious.

He hoisted Miranda over his shoulder and started to walk towards the throne room. He stopped for a second, turning his head to Nicole.

"Go get the boy." He said before beginning his walk to the throne room again.

Nicole disappeared in a shroud of green light before all was quiet in the crystal palace.

* * *

It had been around an hour and a half before the group arrived in Aren. It was a quaint little town, tiny houses and other places that were important to the citizens. The main focal point of the village was the dock. Dart and the others all dismounted, giving all five of the reins to Dart he took them to the local vendor to sell them.

The others walked too the dock to wait for Dart to finish selling their horses.

"Why is he selling them?" Tara asked.

"Because we can't fit six of us and six horses on a fishing boat." Shane said, sitting on a crate that was on the edge of the dock.

Connor sighed.

"The boat goes straight into Deningrad right?" Darian asked.

"No. It docks in the village of Furni. Then we must travel through the Evergreen Forest and then we'll be in Deningrad." Dart explained, walking up behind the group with a new sack of gold in hand.

"AKA get some sleep on the boat." Tristan laughed.

Dart walked up to a group of fisherman that were talking beside a rather large boat. He started a conversation with them in hopes of getting a ride to Furni.

"So, do you think we'll get the ride?" Darian asked.

"That's a stupid question. Come on its Dart we're talking about. If he needs something and doesn't get it he'll use that sword of his to make sure he gets it." Tristan said.

"I don't think Dart is like that Tristan." Tara said.

"Yeah he's not crazy and sadistic." Connor said.

Tristan sighed at his failed attempt at a joke.

"I'll just stop talking." He muttered.

Shane smirked.

"Finally." He said smugly.

Everyone laughed as Dart came back to the group.

"Well we've got ourselves a ride. Turns out that they're going to Furni as well so they offered to give us the ride. I already paid them so just get on the boat." Dart said as he turned around and headed for the boat.

Tara and Tristan slowly got onto the fishing boat, immediately heading for the cabins to try and avoid the smell. Shane also went to the cabin, preferring to get some sleep. Connor decided to sneak around, stealthily moving around the captain's quarters. Darian stayed topside with Dart watching the water as it slowly moved past them as the boat set sail for Furni.

* * *

Meru's teleport had brought her right in front of Indels Castle. She sprinted through the doors and past the various butlers and maids, rushing to the throne room. She barged in; she noticed Haschel standing beside Albert. She slid across the floor, stopping at Albert's knee.

"Al, Haschel we have trouble in Deningrad! Winglies came looking for the dragoon spirits and they captured Miranda. They didn't get the spirits though!" Meru said, revealing the two dragoon spirits.

Haschel and Albert both had a look of worry quickly spread over their face.

"You must find Dart! He has the new dragoon's alongside him. They're already heading for Deningrad. You must warn them." Albert said.

"Go! There's no time to talk you must hurry!" Haschel said, waving his hands as if to tell Meru to get going.

"Alright." She said, the light hearted tone in her voice never seemed to change even if there was danger present.

Meru turned away and again sprinted out of the throne room only to disappear in another teleportation spell.

"Darian, we should get some sleep before we arrive. We will need it." Dart said, ushering Darian to the cabins.

"I guess you're right. We always seem to be attacked at the worst times." Darian sighed before entering the cabins, followed by Dart.

Everyone was already fast asleep, some were even snoring. Darian and Dart found some empty bunks, climbing into them and not soon after falling sleep.

* * *

Meru stood on the dock at Furni. She looked worried for once in her life. She stared out into the sea.

"I hope they haven't already been here and left." She whispered.

A few hours passed before they finally arrived in Fueno the group thanked the fisherman before they exited the boat, Tristan and Tara a little faster than the others. They met at the canoe that would take them throughout the village. All of a sudden Dart was tackled to the ground by a petite platinum haired figure.

"DART Miranda's in trouble! We need to go to Deningrad, there were two Winglies and they wanted the dragoon spirits but Miranda gave hers too me and she was taken hostage. I could feel more Winglies when I teleported away. Albert told me to find you!" the figure said quickly.

Everyone was on their guard in an instant except for Dart who had to take time to recuperate. He sat up, staring at the new figure on top of him.

"Meru?" Dart asked.

"Dart! We need to go to Deningrad!" Meru repeated seriously.

Meru got off of Dart, letting him get up. He sighed.

_Does everything go wrong around us?_ Dart thought.

"Okay guys, our plan for Deningrad has changed. Now we're going in for a rescue mission." Dart said sternly.

"You said that Miranda gave you her spirit and you still have yours?" Dart asked.

Meru reached into her pocket, brandishing the blue and white orbs.

"Yeah I still have them!" Meru said enthusiastically.

The White-Silver dragoon spirit shone a bright light and lifted up from Meru's hand. It floated over to Tara, Tara lifted out her hand allowing the spirit to land softly in her hand.

"Well would ya look at that." Tristan said.

Tara stared at her hands in awe.

"So I guess I really am part of the group now?" She said happily.

"No time for partying right now, we need to get too Deningrad NOW!" Dart said before running out of Furni, followed by everybody else.

The Evergreen Forest wasn't as filled with monsters as it used to be. Many guards filed the exits of the forest.

"This way!" Dart said, leading the group on their way to Deningrad.

* * *

Back at the castle Miranda was tied to the throne while everyone else in the castle had been locked in the old signet room. Different Winglies were littered around the castle, guarding it. Chaos and Nicole stood beside Miranda, waiting for Dart and his companions to try and rescue Miranda. In front of them there was a tall boy kneeling with his head bowed.

"What would you like me to do?" The boy asked.

"Go wait for them outside the throne room. Get their spirits from them." Chaos ordered.

The boy nodded, heaving a large axe over his shoulder. He bowed to the two Winglies before exiting the room. Nicole laughed.

"He seems like a useful human." Nicole said, continuing to laugh.

"Yes. I wonder how our little pursuers will deal with him." Chaos said, smirking.

* * *

Wewt, done this chapter…for some reason lately I've been writing my chapters at a friend's house, guess I'm just there a lot.

R&R

Fox

Character List

Dart: The Leader - Divine

Darian: The self proclaimed co leader - Fire

Tristan: The annoying one - Wind

Tara: The spunky one - Light

Shane: The quiet outcast - Darkness

Connor: The Newcomer - Thunder

Chaos: The Villain

Nicole: The Scythe Wielding Spirit Hoarder


	11. Raiding Deningrad

Authors Note: Chapter 11

Soo I'm starting this at my friends house, but I'm probably gonna finish it at home..but eh, it's still a chapter to read.

* * *

Raiding Deningrad

The group stood together on the outskirts of Deningrad, just behind the city walls.

"Meru how many of them were there?" Dart asked.

"Only two, but when I was leaving I felt a lot more Wingly Magic arriving at the castle. There is probably a lot more Wingly soldiers inside." Meru explained.

"Great." Tristan sighed.

"Okay. We need to get inside and get Miranda. Everyone be careful, we're probably going to have some trouble getting in there quietly." Dart said.

Everyone nodded before they entered the city. They ran through the city, stopping just short of the castle entrance. Everybody ducked into an alley to hide from the expected site at the castle doors. Two guards that were not normal Crystal Palace guards, adorned in exotic silver armor.

"Winglies." Darian said quietly.

"Wait here." Meru said.

Meru walked over to the two guards, holding her hammer calmly at her side. The two guards looked at her and instantly drew their weapons.

"Hey you're-" the guard tried to say but was interrupted by a large hammer colliding with his head.

Meru spun the hammer around and hit the other guard upwards on the chin.

"All done." Meru said.

Dart and company walked up behind her. The others were amazed by Meru's strength despite her small size.

"Ok everybody, be ready." Dart said, unsheathing his sword.

Everyone else drew their weapons and followed Dart inside the castle. At the top of the crystal palace Chaos stood, looking down at the group from the glass windows.

"They're here." Chaos said to himself quietly.

He removed the Dragon Buster and waited, stifling a laugh as he heard Miranda's cries for help.

Inside there were dozens of Winglies waiting on the stairways for them. They all brandished their weapons.

"It looks like we were waited for." Tristan sighed.

The Winglies charged, screaming battle cries as they lifted their weapons to attack.

"Let's go guys!" Dart said as they too charged.

Dart lifted up his sword to block an incoming slash. He spun around and cut into the Wingly, his sword moving easily through the metal of the Wingly armour. Dart punched the dead Wingly off of his blade, quickly lifting it up again to deflect another swing.

"Damn there are a lot of them." Dart grunted, pulling back his sword and swinging for the other Winglies head.

Tristan ducked underneath two blades that would have moulded themselves into his skull. He thrust his spear forward, the blade piercing one of the Winglies stomachs. From there Tristan quickly moved on to the offensive. He spun his spear around and thrust it backwards, stabbing the other Wingly before it could swing again. He watched as the two Winglies fell dead.

"Anymore!" Tristan sighed, resulting in him receiving a punch to the face.

Shane spun around, swinging his sword upwards. The sword dug deep into the chest of a Wingly. Blood fell to the ground, followed by the Winglies body. Shane avoided another blade, cursing briefly when he realized he was outnumbered three to one.

"Shit." Shane cursed.

Darkness rippled over his body quickly as he focused on the dragoon spirit in his pocket. The dark energy separated as the transformation completed. Shane grunted, spreading his wings before lunging forward. He plunged his sword straight through one of the Winglies ripping out the sword fast enough to block an incoming Wingly blade. Shane flew forward, kneeing the Wingly in the chest forcing him to the ground. Shane grabbed the last Wingly, stabbing him three times through the chest. Dropping the dead Wingly Shane hovered over the Wingly that had fallen to the ground. He grunted before stabbing him through the chest as well. Shane smirked before lifting off and flying into the other Winglies to finish battle.

Connor had been managing two Winglies at once. Using his dual blades he had deflected the many strikes from the Winglies. He sidestepped out of the way of one blade, the sword going underneath his arm. He spun around, plunging one blade straight through the arm of one of the Winglies. Using the other sword he stabbed through the Winglies chest. He sheathed one sword, pulling his other out of the Winglies arm just in time to block the others slash. He stabbed the sword into the Winglies knee, causing it to drop to the ground. He stepped on the Winglies back, pulling out his bow. He knocked an arrow and pulled the string back, releasing it, sending an arrow into the skull of the Wingly. He picked up his other sword, sighing as he watched more Winglies pour down the stairs.

"This is insane." Connor said, removing the Violet dragoon spirit from his pocket, letting its energy surge through his body.

Tara had transformed early in this battle. She rapidly let loose many arrows into the bodies of the approaching Winglies. She noticed a rather brutish looking Wingly coming her way. She pulled the string on her bow back, taking aim and letting light energy flow to the arrow.

"Starlight Arrow." She said quickly, releasing the string.

The light infused arrow soared past many Winglies and struck the big one, tearing through his body. Tara continued to fire arrows until she was cornered by four Winglies. She started to use Starlight Arrow again but fell to the ground, suddenly exhausted. Her armour faded away as she fell to her knees. Having not had her dragoon spirit for long she was not used to the transformation. The four Winglies slowly approached her.

"Not..good." She said while trying to get back to her feet.

"Back off!" A voice yelled.

The closest Wingly too the voice turned its head but was quickly rammed out of the way by a strong shoulder. A flash of brown hair spun, slicing into the next Wingly in line with his sword. The next Wingly was grabbed and spun in front of the blur, being used as a human shield. The last Wingly tried to stab at him but was blocked by the human shield. Dropping the human shield, the owner of the voice slashed across the chest of the last Wingly.

Tara watched as her saviour took down the four Winglies that had almost killed her. The flash of silver from his sword and brown from his hair, she was almost certain who it was. He turned to her and ran over to her.

"Darian." She whispered as he helped her to her feet.

"Hey, don't get killed now. You're no good dead, right?" Darian said, smiling.

Tara smiled at his comment.

"Right."

The fight lasted a long time. The Crystal Palace stairs were dripping with blood by the end of it. In the end all the Winglies had been killed, many bodies littering the ground. Everyone wheezed, exhausted from the long battle. The only ones that hadn't used their dragoon spirits throughout the fight were Dart and Darian, having stuck it out in their normal forms. Everyone else's transformations faded as they began to rest from the last battle.

"So I wasn't the only one brought here?" A voice from the top of the stairs said, "But you guys are fighting for the wrong side, do you even want to go home."

Everyone turned their heads to the new voice; everyone was shocked by who it was. Tara gasped in shock.

"Sean." Tara whispered.

"What do you mean we're fighting for the wrong side!?" Dart yelled angrily.

"You've been mislead Sean." Darian said.

Sean was well built, his large muscles allowing him to carry the large axe he held easily. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. His armour looked as if it was heavy but Sean could move nimbly with it. He wasn't in their class before everybody was brought here. But everyone knew him because he was Tara's brother.

"We need all of the dragoon spirits too recreate the rift that brought us here. We need to have all of them!" Sean said angrily.

"You've been lied too." Shane muttered.

"They want the Dragoon Spirits so that their master can become a god!" Connor corrected Sean.

"Don't be fooled!" Tristan said.

A single tear fell from Tara's eye.

"Believe them Sean." She said quietly.

Sean raised his axe angrily.

"The only sensible way to get home is the way that they have explained. If you can't understand that, then I'm going to have to rip the spirits out of your hands." Sean said, removing a golden orb out of his pocket.

"A Dragoon!" Dart said.

"Get ready." Darian said.

The golden light shone and faded in an instant, revealing the bulky armour of the Golden Dragoon. The axe that Sean held had transformed into a much bigger form of itself. Sean hovered low off the ground.

"We can't transform anymore." Connor said, trying to get his spirit to work.

"After that battle, we can't anymore, not now." Tristan sighed.

"It's alright guys." Darian said, removing the red orb from his pocket.

Dart took the silver orb out of his pocket.

"We'll handle him." Dart said.

The red and silver light burned Sean's eyes as they glowed bright throughout the whole room. Dart's transformation took considerably longer than Darian's so Darian had attacked first. He struck swiftly with his sword, only to be blocked by the large axe. Sean countered with a downwards swing that Darian had avoided. Darian flew up then down, using all his weight to strike Sean. He lifted up his axe, deflecting the blow. Darian had an opening in his defence that Sean took advantage of. He lifted up his axe and swung but was stopped. Dart had sped into the fray and deflected the axe with his sword.

"Give up kid." Dart muttered.

Sean grunted angrily, swinging his axe, dislodging it from Dart's sword. Darian regained his balance and readied his sword. Dart also readying his blade. They both dashed at Sean swinging their blades at him. He deflected them both with the long shaft of the axe. Sean again swung them away but they relentlessly kept coming back. Dart swung forward, purposely planting his sword into the blade of Sean's axe. The resulting struggle gave Darian the time to get behind Sean. Darian flew forward swinging his sword full force at Sean's back.

The sword wasn't enough to cut completely through Sean's armour but it was enough to send him flying backwards into the next room, the throne room. Dart and Darian both transformed back to normal, their swords still at their sides. They could see the faint golden light of Sean's transformation back to normal through the doors.

Everyone regrouped back on Dart and Darian; they all had their weapons raised and ready.

"Alright, let's get Miranda back!" Dart said before they all entered the throne room.

Inside the throne room Miranda was tied to the throne, yelling for them to get her out. Dart ran too her but was intercepted by Chaos appearing out of thin air.

"Not so fast." Chaos muttered before conjuring a fireball and shooting it at Dart.

Shane and Meru both sprung into action as the fireball zoomed at Dart. Meru shot a fireball at Chaos's intercepting it while Shane shot multiple fireballs in Chaos's direction. The fireballs were just about to hit Chaos when they collided with the large axe held by Sean.

"Damnit." Shane said angrily.

Dart severed the ties holding Miranda, helping her up.

"Thanks Dart." She said calmly.

Chaos, Nicole and Sean were backed into a corner by everybody. Nicole smirked while charging up her teleportation spell.

"Well I guess the dragoon spirits are still safely in your hands. I guess you kids never want to go home." Chaos said, lying through his teeth.

"I told you he was telling the truth." Sean said.

"STOP LYING TO US!" Tara suddenly yelled, surprising everyone.

Sean sighed as if he was just deeply betrayed. Tara raised her bow, sending an arrow zooming at Chaos. In an instant Chaos, Sean and Nicole had disappeared.

"Goodbye kiddies." Chaos's faded voice said.

Tara fell to her knees as her brother disappeared, her tears falling to the ground. Darian was at her side, he rested his hand on her shoulder, not knowing what to say, not understanding what she must be going through. The others stood at the entrance to the throne room, exhausted from the previous battle. They were mostly thinking about where their journey would bring them next.

Dart and Meru walked over to Miranda who was standing in front of the closed doors leading to the Signet Room.

"Is that where the other captives are?" Dart asked.

"Yes." Miranda said.

"Meru, will you do the honours?" Dart said, looking at his platinum haired friend who was raising her hammer with a grin on her face.

"One sec." Meru said, smacking the large lock on the door multiple times before the lock fell off, "There ya go."

The many captives flooded out of the room, thanking everybody before they returned to their duties in the castle. Most of them had no idea what had just happened outside. Miranda took the group to the guest areas of the castle. She offered each of them a room which they took gratefully.

"Okay everyone, rest up. It was a long day today so you all should get some sleep." Dart said.

Everyone nodded before entering their separate rooms. Later in the night Dart, Meru and Miranda had met up in the throne room.

"Where are Queen Theresa and the other sacred sisters Miranda?" Dart asked.

"They are in Donau visiting. Queen Theresa won't be happy about all the blood stains on her castle steps.

"Anyways, what are we going to do about those Winglies and that Sean boy?" Miranda asked.

"I think they may be heading back to their main base, wherever that is." Dart sighed.

"Hey! If there's anyone who knows of any other Wingly hideouts its Ancestor Blano. We should go see him Dart!" Meru said.

Dart and Miranda thought about it before agreeing on the idea.

"I cannot accompany you. Since I am the only one left at the castle I must stay and watch over it until the other Sacred Sisters and Queen Theresa return." Miranda said.

"Okay that settles it then. Tomorrow we head for the Forest of the Winglies." Dart said.

Meanwhile in the room that Miranda had given to Darian all was not quiet and full of slumber. Darian stood, looking out his window at the stars. He was thinking about all the things that had happened today, the huge fight throughout the Crystal Palace, them meeting up with Sean, him saving Tara, Tara. Suddenly his mind focused completely on Tara.

He sighed. Why couldn't he get her off his mind? When she was about to be killed today Darian couldn't understand what had happened to him. It was like a blind rage, induced by Tara's life being in danger. His thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming from behind him. He turned around quickly, realizing that the sound was actually a knock on his door.

Darian walked over, opening the door slowly. He was surprised to see Tara standing outside his room. She stepped in, smiling as she entered.

"Hey what's up?" Darian asked her.

Tara turned around, her smile almost brightening up the room.

"I just came to say thanks for saving my life today. I owe you one." Tara said smiling.

She went up to Darian and hugged him, holding him tight for a few seconds before letting go. Darian was a little shocked by what had just happened. Was he just hugged or is this all a dream. Tara waved goodbye to him and proceeded to leave the room.

_No. _Darian thought, he couldn't let that moment end that quickly.

He chased her, catching up with her just outside his door. She turned around, hearing his rapid footsteps.

"Tara!" he said quickly.

"Yes Darian?" She said, wondering why he had sprinted out so fast.

Darian moved closer to her, the distance between them becoming very small.

"I just wanted to, uh, umm, I." Darian tried to say.

_Damn stop stuttering._ Darian thought.

Tara laughed at his nervousness. She moved closer to him, making the distance between them close to none. She placed her arms around his shoulders, standing on the tips of her toes to get up to his height. He almost instinctively, moved his hands to her waist.

"Just hush." Tara said.

She closed her eyes and leaned in slowly until her lips softly met up with Darian's. The kiss lasted about thirty seconds before they broke it off. Darian looked stunned, Tara happy. She turned around and walked back to her room, before she opened the door she smiled, waving to Darian and then entering her room.

Darian walked back into his room slowly. He was stunned by what had just happened but was happy of the outcome. He lied down on his bed, an undying smile attached to his face.

_This day had something good in it after all._ Darian thought before finally closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

So like…romance scenes are hard to write. And that`s also my very first semi/full romantic scene ever..so gimme a break if it's bad. Thanks too all my reviewers, you guys are what drives me to keep writing.

R&R

Fox


	12. Assembled

Authors Note: Chapter 12

So I apparently did that romance scene right 0_0. Thanks for all the reviews guys, even my family liked it lol.

Fox

* * *

Assembled

The cleanup crew at Deningrad was surprisingly fast. When Darian woke up the next morning there was no trace of any battle in the halls of the Crystal Palace. Darian walked down the steps of the inner palace, staring at the steps, looking for any remote trace of blood.

"They clean up good." Darian said.

The rest of the group had met up at the bottom of the stairs, everyone still looked tired, the battle had taken its toll on everybody. Darian snuck his way into the makeshift meeting, standing close behind Tara who greeted him with a smile. Dart resumed talking, having waited for Darian to start paying attention.

"Ok as I was saying, within the next few days could be our last battle together. Some of us might live, some of us might be injured, and some of us might die. Whether you live or die is up to you. We are heading for the Forest of the Winglies, to get information on where our enemy's hideout is, and after that, we're taking them out." Dart said.

"So follow me." Meru perked up, "I can lead the way to the forest." She said, leading the way out of the castle and out of Deningrad.

The journey through the Evergreen Forest took much longer when walking through then when they sprinted like madmen too get to Deningrad.

"So what do you thinks going to happen?" Connor asked the group.

"We're going to bust in, kick some ass, and go home." Shane said bluntly.

"How can you be so confident?" Tristan asked suddenly.

After Tristan's remark everything was quiet for a few minutes, nobody knew what to say. Shane finally spoke up again, anger showing on his face.

"Would you rather I say we're all going to die?" Shane asked Tristan curiously.

Tristan didn't know what to say, even if it was Shane who was usually pretty cold to everybody or didn't even do much of the speaking he did prefer the positive thinking.

"We'll win." Darian said calmly.

Everyone looked at him, stunned by how calm he was.

"We have to win. Think about our friends and family back home, we have to get back and see them. And all of us are close now as well after all we've been through together. We've got each others backs; we're not going to die with our kind of backup." Darian said, a smile appearing on his face.

"He's right." Tara whispered.

"Yeah! We got each other." Connor remarked.

"There's no way we can lose." Tristan said happily.

Shane only smirked, preferring not to say anything. Meru had told them they were almost to the forest of the Winglies when suddenly she turned off the trail, as if she was being pulled.

"Meru, where are you going?" Dart asked, following her.

"I don't know, it's the Dragoon Spirit I think?" Meru said, pulling out the clear blue dragoon spirit which was shining brightly.

It was pulling Meru off into the forest, seemingly dragging her to its destination.

"I think I'll go out hunting today."

Farther into the forest there was a small clearing with a bright fire burning in its midst. A long, thin wooden staff lied beside the fire; both ends of the staff were capped with shiny steel. Beside the fire a girl sat cross legged, warming her hands in the flame.

"Well if I'm planning on hunting for dinner I guess I should go now." The girl said, standing up, picking up the steel ended staff.

"Ugh, Mai get a hold of your self." She said, cursing as she began to talk to herself.

After being in this forest for who knows how long Mai had fended for herself ever since she was brought here. Her martial arts training mixed with the staff that had been brought with her from her world she had managed to live off of the many animals in the forest. She sighed, moving her long black hair out of her eyes. She heard movement from behind her, quickly turning around about to swing her staff but her throat was met with the point of a dagger.

"Damn." She cursed.

"Look what we have here! A tiny girl out in the forest all alone." The leader of two other men said.

Mai was hungry and not in the mood for any low lives at the moment.

"What do you want?" she sneered.

"Just a little fun." The leader laughed, "Get her boys."

As the two other men approached her Mai quickly attacked. She lifted up her staff and swung for the first bandit's head. The steel on the end aided in the quick dispatch of the first one. She spun around, avoiding the tip of the dagger that was swung at her. Spinning her staff around she hit the second bandit multiple times before striking him on the head and she also tripped the last one.

He fell to the ground, quickly trying to stumble to his feet but was stopped by the metal tips of the staff stopping at a region that he really wouldn't like to be hit. Mai laughed silently, spitting at the Bandit.

"Scurry away like the coward you are." She muttered.

The Bandit quickly scuttled back and ran off, running through the forest as if he was just attacked by a monster. Mai turned back to her fire and doused it. She sighed.

"I guess I'll have more bandits after me if I don't leave the area, shouldn't have let him go." She sighed.

She felt something tap her head.

"Oh?" she said surprised.

The small liquid blue orb that had tapped her head slowly fell into her hands. She looked at it curiously; it emanated a light blue aura. She quickly turned her head to a voice she heard behind her, but she was surprised that the voice she heard was with many faces that she knew.

"Looks like we've found the new Blue Sea Dragoon." Dart said.

Mai examined Dart before everyone else. He looked strong and not someone that she should mess with, but what did he mean by Dragoon. She then snapped her head to the others, all of her friends from class.

"Darian! Tara! Connor! Shane! Tristan! You're all here too!" she said excitedly, this was the first time she has not felt alone since she got here.

Darian waved slightly, Tara and Connor were pulled into quick hugs, even Shane and Tristan who Mai didn't know very well received happy smiles from her. She glanced at Meru and Dart; she figured they were the ones to go too for answers.

She lifted up the liquid blue orb.

"So what's this about a 'Blue Sea Dragoon'?" Mai asked curiously.

A half hour later and they were back on the trail and heading for the Forest of the Winglies. Mai was now accompanying them, fully understanding the dangers she accepted the task. She even realized that she may have just joined during their most difficult battle yet.

Meru walked them all the way to the end of the forest, the small dense cluster of trees they were now in was very dark and it seemed like they had come to a dead end.

"Meru mind telling us how exactly we are going to get through here?" Tristan asked calmly.

Everyone else looked curious except for Dart who had been to the forest before and Shane. Shane could feel the magic coming from behind whatever hidden shield was right in front of them.

"Hold on a second guys, just stand back." Meru said calmly.

She quickly began to chant a quiet incantation. Magic formed in between her hands as she charged the spell that opened the gateway. Her luminescent wings appeared on her back and she slightly began to hover. Shortly after she released the spell and the results shocked everybody who had never been there before.

A bright gateway seemed to appear out of thin air. Opening up the entrance to the Forest of the Winglies. She turned around, putting her hands on her hips and smiling.

"Well can we go in already?" She asked as she spun around and entered the portal, followed by Dart and Shane.

"Should we really go in too some mysterious portal?" Mai asked curiously.

"A mysterious portal is the least of your worries." Connor said as he walked through the portal.

He was followed by Darian and Tara who entered quickly, not wanting to lose the rest of the group. Before he entered, Tristan turned around and held out his hand for Mai to grab, he had a friendly smile on his face.

"Take my hand, we'll go together." He said calmly.

Mai smiled slightly, she didn't remember Tristan being this nice. Of course she didn't really talk to him that often at school. She let her smile widen before taking his hand and nodding.

"Okay." She said quietly as she stood beside him, still holding his hand tightly.

Tristan took a step forward, followed by Mai through the portal. In only a few seconds they were in an entirely different area. Their were houses and other Winglies just living their everyday lives. The others were standing just in front of the portal, waiting for Tristan and Mai. Darian was the first to notice that they had their hands together.

"Hey Tristan, nice catch." He mentioned, eyeing Tristan and Mai's hands.

Mai realized what he was talking about first and quickly removed her hand from Tristan's, blushing slightly. Tristan walked over to Darian, quickly smacking him over the back of the head.

"Shut up Darian." Tristan said, grinning as he walked past, following Dart who had already left with Meru.

Mai almost immediately after walked up and stomped on Darian's toe before following Dart. The others all laughed at Darian's predicament before leaving to follow Dart. Tara came up behind Darian, giggling herself before kissing him on the cheek.

"Nice moves Darian, next time you should just straight up try to play matchmaker." Tara laughed as she too walked away.

Darian stood up and grinned.

"Yeah then what will they do to me? Chop off my arm and stomp on my head?" he said between laughs.

At the top of the first platform Darian and Tara had caught up quick enough before Meru activated the teleporter to the next section of the forest.

"Come on guys! We've got to see Ancestor Blano!" Meru said before she activated the portal and their world faded to green.

* * *

So I am an ass….sorry for not updating in a while guys. I have been lost in thought over how to continue the chapter and I finally came up with this and I hope it doesn't seem rushed or anything. The water dragoon is finally revealed Wewt, no more dragoons to reveal. So really I hope you guys don't think it's ending soon cause I can say one thing…in a few chapters something indeed is ending but not the story…just disk 1 *wink*

And too the guy who told me to use the original cast..I have sort of. I've implemented my own and the originals. If you don't like it then stay the hell away from my fic, it's as easy as that. Good day!

Fox


	13. Seperate Ways

Authors Note: Chapter 13

So it's either going to be this chapter or the next one that's the end of Disk 1. I'm not sure if I'm going to have 3 disks or 4. Not sure where the story will climax at all. But anyways, Onwards!

* * *

Separate Ways

Meru led them higher and higher through the forest. They went through many teleporters which most of the time led to a higher floor but sometimes they were brought straight into people's homes. The first time they were teleported into another's house everyone was slightly frightened.

They stood in a long hallway with four doors, two on each side. Darian looked around before walking into the closest door which he assumed housed the next teleporter. He was shocked when he walked right in on a Wingly family having dinner. Darian went pale white as he slowly backed out of the room. He turned his head to see the rest of the group again laughing at him. Meru walked past him with a huge grin on her face before moving to a larger teleporter at the end of the hallway.

"This way guys, Ancestor Blano sits through here." Meru stated as she activated the teleporter.

Everyone stepped onto the green circle that marked the teleporter. Before the teleporter activated Darian muttered.

"Do Winglies not use doors?"

The teleporter trip was quick and this time they were in a large, dark spherical room. In front of the group was a man who had seemingly been waiting for them. He was old, very old but looked very strong for his age.

"Ah Meru, Dart I have been expecting you once again." The Ancestor spoke in a calm, wise voice, "And you have brought others, the new Dragoon's perhaps."

"Ancestor Blano. We urgently need your help. These new Dragoon's are not from our world, they were brought here by Winglies, evil ones. We have been told by one of their warriors, a general no doubt that they are based in a forest not much unlike your own. They told us their own ancestor wants the Dragoon Spirits to regenerate the Moon That Never Sets and become a god by absorbing the moons power itself. We have to get too their forest, destroy them so that their plan can never come true, and get these guys home." Dart quickly explained.

Ancestor processed what Dart had said in his mind and sighed. He knew exactly who was causing all this trouble.

"Gidarl that fool." Blano muttered, "A long time ago there was an old Wingly mage that lived here, his name was Gidarl. He was a powerful wizard but he broke too many of the Wingly Laws, I was forced to banish him. Back then my magic was much more powerful so I duplicated a lesser copy of the forest and sent him there to live forever. I suppose he has rallied an army somehow and has plans for revenge. I do not know how he has rallied an army when the only way I know how to get into the duplicated forest is upstairs. You must stop Gidarl quickly, he can not succeed. This way!" Blano explained before ushering the entire group on to the elevator to the top floor.

As they all shuffled out of the elevator Blano pushed himself to the front of the group.

"The portal was destroyed to avoid anybody coming through but-" Blano said as he started chanting a spell.

It didn't take long for Blano's spell to be fully charged and he released it almost instantly after its power build up was complete. In front of the group a green mass formed and then spread, revealing a large rusty gate that held a portal not unlike the one to get into the actual forest.

"Inside here, is the duplicate forest. You Dragoons must defeat Gidarl. Meru you must stay, you are no longer a dragoon and I fear that you will only hinder their progress." Blano explained.

Meru looked angry but sadly agreed with Ancestor Blano. She walked up to Dart and poked him hard in the chest.

"You all better come back alive after kicking this old guys butt!" She said, poking Dart in the chest again.

Dart grinned as he unsheathed his sword, followed by the rest of the group unsheathing their weapons.

"Let's go." He said as they all stepped through the portal to the duplicate forest.

* * *

The forest seemed abandoned. There was no life whatsoever moving throughout the desolate trees. Instead of the lively green that filled the original forest this one was covered in a dull grey. The group stood in the entrance of the forest, surprised by the forests abandonment. Dart took the lead stopping in front of the group.

"Ok guys we know what we're here for. To kill the Ancestor Gidarl and anybody else who gets in our way." He stated bluntly.

The whole group nodded in agreement before Dart spoke up again.

"They had the Earth dragoon spirit, which means that my friend Kongol is either dead or held here somewhere. If he's here, we're getting him out. Also, when we're done here I'm blowing this place to bits so make sure you get out safely." Dart said confidently.

Everyone nodded once more before the group continued onwards. Soon enough they came up to a three way fork in the path.

"Well I don't remember this in the original forest." Mai said.

"That ancestor's lived here so long; he's bound to have made some changes." Darian spoke from behind.

"Well it seems we will have to split up." Shane said quietly.

"I'll go to the right." Tristan said, holding his spear tight as he walked off.

"I'll take left." Darian said, stepping off and waiting for any fellow companions to follow.

"Straight."

"Right."

"Left."

"Left."

"Straight."

After the selections for which paths were being taken going left were Darian, Tara and Shane. Going straight were Dart and Connor and going right were Mai and Tristan. Everyone turned to look at each other one last time. They all nodded, each person knowing their goal. They all turned and set off.

* * *

Watching from a liquid pool with a glass cover that reflected whatever the person wanted to see, sitting in an almost exact copy of the ancestor's room was Sean, Nicole, Chaos and Gidarl. Gidarl lifted up his hand as if to make an order. Sean, Nicole and Chaos all stood instantly, waiting for commands.

"Chaos, wait in the healing room. Sean, go down to the prison area. Two of them will be there shortly, wait for them." Gidarl ordered.

Nicole was surprised that she wasn't given anything to do. Gidarl looked at her and grinned.

"And to make sure Chaos does his job-" Gidarl spoke, he cast a quick spell and Nicole passed out on the ground.

Chaos unsheathed his katana and readied himself, anger instantly filling him up.

"What did you do to her!?" he asked urgently.

"I'm just using her as a security to make sure you do your job correctly. If you don't kill them, she dies." Gidarl stated.

Chaos cursed before turning around to leave the room, not saying another word. In his mind though he was thinking about how brutally traitorous his own ancestor was to his pupils. Did he really want to win that much, to use his sister as a bribe? He wouldn't let her die, he couldn't. Sean looked back at Gidarl, a slight flash of anger could be seen in his face. He knew that if Tara was ever taken hostage, despite being on the opposite side Sean would tear them to shreds.

* * *

Tristan and Mai ran across the many treelike pathways that littered the right path. They soon realized that they were heading deeper into the depths of the forest village. The trees became blacker and everything looked rotted. The huts were broken open and there was no sign of civilization. Mai slowed to a stop, a look of worry showing on her face.

"What is this place?" Mai asked cautiously, keeping her voice low to avoid any unwanted attention.

Tristan looked around, holding his lance tightly. He didn't see anything of danger but he knew that they weren't entirely safe.

"Looks like a slum of some sort. Didn't know forests could have slums." Tristan said as he walked ahead.

Mai quickly followed him, although she had been alone for quite a while now she didn't exactly want to be left alone in a place like this. They continued to walk along the path, examining the various worn down buildings in the area. Tristan stopped as they passed one building that was the odd one out from the others. Instead of the black forest huts this was completely made out of stone with barred windows.

"It's a stone slab." Mai stated, coming up behind Tristan.

"It's a prison." Tristan stated, "And I think it's why we're here." He said as he slowly opened the door and stepped in.

Mai surprised by his initiative to go straight in quickly followed. Inside was actually quite small. The room was basically split in half by steel bars, hung up on a wall close to them was a rather large axe and behind the bars was an oversized man wearing loincloth and covered in battle scars and odd coloured markings.

Tristan and Mai walked closer to the bars, taking a closer look at the man inside.

"This must be Kongol." Tristan said quietly.

"Hey Kongol, wake up!" Mai called.

Tristan heard something behind them, footsteps, and heavy ones. He tightened the grip on his spear. Kongol slowly stirred from his unconscious state. Looking up slowly he coughed, his deep voice trying to say one thing.

"Behind…" Kongol managed to get out.

Tristan quickly turned around to see exactly who he expected. Mai also turned; shocked that she hadn't heard the three men enter. She was once more shocked that she had known the man who led the other two.

"Sean do you really think sneaking up on us was going to work?" Tristan asked.

Sean hefted his heavy axe, followed by the two Wingly soldiers beside him who unsheathed their blades.

"I wasn't sure, it almost worked didn't it?" Sean asked.

"Actually I heard you on your way in." Tristan confirmed.

"Why is Sean with the enemy?" Mai quickly asked.

"Long story explain later." Tristan said quickly, "Anyways, what do you want with us?" Tristan asked.

Sean pointed a single finger at Tristan and Mai.

"Well Ancestor said if I am to kill you two, then I will be able to bring myself and Tara home. I may be losing some former friends but you guys are too blind to notice this opportunity to get home when it's right in front of your faces, so I must surpass you to get who is most important to me home." Sean explained, "Now ready yourselves."

Tristan readied himself as well as Mai who just took out her battle staff now. Tristan grunted calmly.

"Sean, you're the blind one." Tristan stated.

* * *

Dart and Connor only had a short distance to travel through the forest. Since this was only a cloned forest there must be some sort of power source that kept the forest alive. They assumed it was in the center of the city and they were getting quite close to it.

As they continued to run they noticed the buildings growing larger and more developed, no longer just huts but large buildings that looked like they held important things to the village.

Dart skidded to a halt as he noticed two very disturbing things. One, there was an increasingly large force of Winglies assembling in front of them, although they hadn't been caught yet Dart knew it would be better to be careful. Two, there was a large purple cylindrical building that seemed to reek of a powerful essence, and it was also what was being guarded.

Dart skidded to a halt and ducked down behind a hut, he quickly grabbed Connor, him skidding as well as he was dragged back.

"Dart?" Connor asked confusedly.

"We need to get over there, and destroy that tower from the inside." Dart explained.

"So how we gonna do it?" Connor asked.

"A distraction?" Dart suggested.

"A distraction or do you really mean a fight?" Connor asked, unsheathing his two blades.

Dart unsheathed his broadsword and grinned.

"Maybe a little bit of both." He finished.

* * *

Darian, Tara and Shane noticed that they were heading up throughout the forest. That only meant one thing; they would be at the ancestor soon. Darian and Shane were both surprised that they hadn't had to fight anybody throughout this small trek, Tara was thankful that she didn't have to kill anybody.

Soon enough they came up to a teleporter. Shane, Darian and Tara nodded to each other before filling out onto the teleporter and activating it. The teleporter compressed their bodies into a green light and sent them off somewhere deeper into the forest.

When the teleportation spell faded they were standing in a pink coloured room with odd circular markings in the center. The three warriors could feel something odd move through their bodies, except it felt good. All of a sudden Tara screamed.

Shane and Darian quickly unsheathed their weapons as they spotted who had taken Tara; standing at the opposite side of the room was Chaos and one other Wingly. Chaos had hold of Tara, his hand over her mouth. Chaos grinned as he passed off Tara to the other Wingly.

"Bring her to the Ancestor." Chaos commanded.

Darian was about to protest but it was too late as the Wingly and Tara disappeared. Chaos slowly unsheathed his katana and grinned. Darian gripped his sword tightly, anger quickly filling his face. Shane was about to charge but Darian held out his arm, stopping him.

"Go back, get Dart and the others and bring them here. I'll hold Chaos off." Darian commanded.

Shane looked stunned but slowly he backed up and went through the teleporter once more to head back, leaving only Chaos and Darian in the room.

"So how does it feel to have your girlfriend taken from you?" Chaos taunted.

Darian almost growled. Chaos was playing with his emotions and doing it well. He hadn't even officially started dating Tara, it was just a kiss and yet Chaos could sense his feelings for her. Darian lifted his blade.

"You bastard." Darian growled.

"Ooh sassy." Chaos laughed.

Darian grunted while Chaos only grinned as they both charged and clashed blades in the middle of the room.

* * *

Hehe this chapter took way too long. I'm sorry bout that guys and I can only really say one thing to cover up for me….school has really killed my mood to write and my time. So I write when I have time but updates are gonna be slower starting now ok guys? Thanks for reading, R&R and wait for more!!

Fox


	14. Rescue, Defeat, Transform

Authors Note: Chapter 14

Wewt so last chapter of Disk 1. Everybody who still reads Thank you for sticking around even through the slow updates, Enjoy!

Fox

* * *

Rescue, Defeat, Transform

"Sean, you're the blind one."

"We'll see." Sean growled as he charged straight at Tristan.

He swung downwards with his axe, aiming to cleave Tristan in half. Tristan nimbly stepped around the attack, striking Sean with the blunt end of his spear twice, causing him to double over. Before Tristan could strike Sean down he quickly retaliated by punching Tristan in the gut, sending him up into the air and back a few meters.

Tristan skidded along the ground, slamming into the wall. Sean stalked over to Tristan, standing over him, casting a looming shadow.

"One punch and your down Tristan?" Sean taunted, "I thought you would do better than that."

Sean lifted his arm, raising his heavy axe above his head to strike the finishing blow. Tristan took the chance before the strike to swivel up onto his hands and launch himself forward, kicking Sean in the chest and swinging onto his feet. Sean staggered backwards, clutching his chest from the pain of the hit.

Meanwhile Mai was dealing with problems of her own. She deflected both blades of the Winglies, bouncing them off of her flexible staff. Spinning it over her head she swung it downwards towards one of the Winglies. He lifted up his blade and deflected the blow before retaliating with another slash. She spun around the sword, nimbly dodging it and swinging her arm around horizontally.

One Wingly ducked the blow while the other took it straight to the head, being sent to the ground for a few moments. The other Wingly went wild as he tried to take out Mai. She continued to dodge or deflect all the shots from him as they traded blows. Mai wasn't quick enough to dodge one of the Winglies slashes and received a scratch across her chest.

"Damn." She cursed before lifting up her staff again to deflect another shot.

She swung her staff downwards, hitting the Wingly in the knee causing him to drop. She then struck him across the head causing him to fall. She turned around hearing the grumbling coming from behind her. The other Wingly was getting up, she swung her staff behind her, planting it into the ground. Jumping backwards she flipped through the air, using the staff as balance. She moved in a crescent before landing on the Wingly, one foot hitting his chest while the other stomped his head into the ground. The sickening crack signifying that he was finished.

"Whew, all that gymnastics really does help." Mai said to herself, she then turned her head to the sound of the other Wingly getting back up, "Ugh they just don't stay down."

"Get me out." A voice said.

Mai turned her head to see Kongol awake and struggling to get out of his chains. Nodding, Mai set to work to get Kongol free. She ran, being chased in circles by the last Wingly as she came up with a plan to get Kongol out of his chains and to get rid of the last Wingly.

Surprising how fast one can come up with a plan when under pressure. Quickly Mai sprinted towards the axe that was leaned up against the wall, which was in fact Kongol's axe and grabbed it. She sprinted towards the bars which separated the room before stopping; she turned around hoping that the Wingly would fall for her trick.

The Wingly not thinking about anything other than that he had her cornered began to cast a powerful fireball. He didn't rule out the fact that she could easily dodge to the sides and just wanted to burn this "pest" in his opinion. He threw the ball of fire quickly, aimed directly at Mai.

Mai grinned; this was exactly what she wanted. She ducked out of the way, avoiding the fireball nimbly. The ball of fire burned right through the bars, leaving a wide enough hole for Mai to jump through. Dragging the axe along she ran up to Kongol and swung the axe as hard as she could. The axe collided with the chains, shattering them and freeing one of Kongol's arms, him quickly breaking out of the other one himself.

The Wingly knew he was done for as soon as the Giganto warrior got to his feet again. The Wingly tried to slice at Kongol but Kongol just threw a bone splintering punch at the Wingly, knocking him over and unconscious.

Sean was too busy with Tristan to notice Kongol until it was too late. The beast of a man grabbed Sean and pinned him up against the wall, slamming him against the cold stone as hard as he could. Sean tried to fight back but was locked in place by Kongol's calloused hands.

"STOP!" A voice called.

Everyone turned to the door to see Shane standing in the doorway. He was out of breath but did not have any wounds.

"Let Sean go." Shane said.

Kongol looked over at Shane in confusion before dropping Sean from the wall, allowing him to get up.

"Shane what the hell?" Tristan growled angrily at the interruption.

"Quiet!" Shane commanded, "Sean I plead to you to help us," Shane began, pausing for a slight moment, "Gidarl has Tara."

Everyone's faces went blank except for Sean's; his was lit with pure anger. He stood up, lifting his axe onto his shoulder before transforming into the Earth Dragoon.

"If Gidarl has her, then he really is no ally of mine. If he really did lie to me about the way home, then this just got personal." Sean growled.

Kongol started to go out the door as Mai, Tristan and Shane transformed as well.

"Kongol go back to teleporter, go back to Meru." Kongol stated as he ran off.

Sean glanced over to Shane, Mai and Tristan an apologetic look on his face. Tristan was the first to speak.

"Look Sean, we can settle our differences later. Right now we have our friend and your sister to save, now let's go!" Tristan said.

Everyone nodded as they burst out of the prison and flew off, looking throughout the forest for their allies.

* * *

Dart and Connor were in the midst of a long battle, having the time of their lives but a little disappointed by the fact that the plan to destroy the tower from the inside failed. They had an army of Winglies to deal with now and both were in their Dragoon forms.

Dart knew he could take out the tower with one blast of the cannon but he decided to have some fun with the Winglies, dwindling their numbers and truly testing Connor's fighting skill. The rocket launchers that are hidden on Dart's shoulder opened up revealing the many cannons. Dart knew this would take out quite a few of them.

"Divine Dragon Ball!" Dart growled as the many energy rockets shot out of his shoulder at a rapid rate.

They decimated the groups of Winglies, small explosions cutting through their bodies as if acid was dropped on their heads. The surviving Winglies split up avoiding the rest of the shots.

They weren't safe for long though as Connor flew down, cutting through them with his duel short swords. Nimbly flying around and dodging slashes from the Wingly Soldiers. Flying ahead of a group of them he stopped them in their tracks, throwing his two swords toward the ground, which crossed and impaled into the earth in front of the Winglies.

A large dome formed around the Winglies as energy collected into the magic attack. Small orbs seemed to float out of the dome and floated above the Winglies, there were at least thirty orbs circulating the Winglies. Connor hovered a few feet above the ground, grinning as he watched the magical attack begin.

"Thunder Kid Attack!"

The orbs began to shoot out lightning that bounced off the dome and at the Winglies. The rebounding lightning pierced the various Winglies bodies multiple times as they tried to escape but to no avail as they could not pass through the electrified dome. As the attack finished and the dome faded, Connor landed beside his swords, picking them up again. The crippled and burned bodies of the previously trapped Winglies fell to the ground.

Connor regrouped with Dart who was still fighting off the Wingly soldiers.

"Do ya think we're a little outnumbered Dart?" Connor asked as he plunged one of his swords into the chest of a Wingly, before sheathing it and taking out his bow.

Dart parried two Wingly blades at once before killing them both with one quick slash.

"Yeah maybe a little." Dart confirmed.

To their surprise a green flash zoomed past them, crashing into the ground taking a Wingly soldier along with it and creating a small smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared it revealed Tristan in his dragoon form, his spear jutting out of the fallen Winglies chest. Dart and Connor jumped back in surprise.

"Tristan!" Connor shouted.

"Couldn't have been a better time." Dart sighed.

Just then darkness surrounded a few Winglies and then collapsed around them, when it faded the Winglies were nowhere to be found. Shane landed beside Dart quietly, admiring the effects of his newly found spell. Two Winglies were sneaking up on Tristan when Mai appeared out of nowhere, quickly dispatching them using her enhanced staff. When more appeared she quickly spun around, lifting up her hand.

"Diamond Dust!"

Two icebergs surrounded the Winglies and then crushed them between it before dissolving. The Winglies had no chance of defending themselves from the attack as it all happened too quickly.

Finally the Golden Dragoon appeared, cleaving right through a pack of Winglies with his golden axe. Sean swung his axe in multiple directions, cutting many Winglies straight in half and just dismembering the rest. Shane turned towards Dart as Sean dropped back to the group, Dart and Connor surprised to see Sean on there side for once.

"Dart just use the cannon to take out the tower, we have no time for stealth. They've got Tara and Darian's up there alone fighting Chaos and maybe he may have even moved on to Gidarl!" Shane explained.

Dart wasted no time, lifting up the cannon the rest of the Wingly soldiers knew what was coming as they dispersed quickly. Aiming for the tower Dart could feel the heat from the cannon building up in his arm.

"Divine Dragon Cannon!" Dart growled.

The wave of light blasted its way to the tower, destroying anything in its path. The tower was decimated, ending in a large explosion. As it exploded a wave of magic shot out from it, passing through everything that belonged to the forest. Almost immediately did everything start to rot and die, the magic faltered and things were eventually just going to fall apart.

Sean turned to everybody before pointing up.

"Follow me; Gidarl's throne is up, high up!" Sean stated before taking off.

Everyone glanced at each other with looks of determination on their faces before taking off themselves, following Sean as he led the way.

* * *

The two blades collided with each other as Chaos and Darian fought fiercely. Sparks flew as they swung at each other with determined finesse. Their footwork was unmatched as they travelled throughout the room in their clash. Both warriors fought for different motives but motives that were very alike. Chaos for his sister and Darian for the one he loved. Both would stop at nothing to ensure their safety.

Chaos kicked forward, hitting Darian in the stomach. He fell backwards, skidding from the strength of the kick but quickly got back to his feet and parried an incoming strike from Chaos's katana. Darian spun around, swinging his sword 360 degrees and aiming for Chaos's neck. Chaos ducked under the attack and stabbed at Darian.

The attack grazed Darian's side, causing him to falter. Chaos realized he had an opening and attacked. Darian managed to collect himself just enough to spin around the slash. A few more sword clashes later they both backed up and then charged at each other. That ended in a lock that brought both their faces close together.

"Let me pass!" Darian growled.

"I'm sorry, but for my sisters safety I can not let you through." Chaos stated.

"Than I will just have to break through." Darian said angrily as he separated himself from the sword lock and backed up.

Taking a few seconds for a break both caught their breath and raised their blades again. Both not willing to give up they charged once more. Darian swung first only to be parried once more. They continued their fight relentlessly both gaining advantages over the other at different times but the other always able to get out of it. Darian knew that time was running thin and that he'd need to get to Tara soon. He dashed forward, deflecting Chaos's sword as he charged. He threw his fist into Chaos's gut, lifting him off the ground and slamming him into the wall behind him. Darian quickly raised his sword again and swung once.

Chaos collapsed against the wall, clutching his chest in pain. Looking down at his hand he saw the blood dripping from the slash wound that Darian had just given him. Chaos dropped his katana which in turn caused Darian to turn his back, shouldering his sword walking towards the door. He stopped for a second and looked back at Chaos over his shoulder.

"I'll save your sister." He said quietly, "Don't die here. She'll want to see you again." Darian said as he walked out of the room, the door actually turned out to be a teleporter which led to the highest point of the forest, Gidarl's Throne.

Chaos watched as Darian disappeared through the teleporter. Grinning slightly by his words he lifted up his hand slightly, it started to glow a dim green aura. Slowly it crawled over his wound, the blood dried and the gash sealed itself.

He let out a deep breath and then rested his head on the wall.

"I'll catch up with the kid later." Chaos sighed, "He can handle himself." Chaos said as he rested up, preparing for the next fight which could possibly be his last.

* * *

Darian appeared on a floating platform. He spun around, examining his surroundings. The platform was empty except for a large building that was at the center of it. Looking over the edge he realized he was several kilometres off the ground.

"Well now, that's not intimidating at all." Darian sighed as he walked towards the building.

Inside it looked almost exactly like where Ancestor Blano resides, except it was bigger, with more open space. Darian looked around, on the right he noticed that Chaos's sister was hanging from the wall, bound by some sort of magical restraints. On the left in the exact position was Tara. Both were unconscious and hanging there.

Darian immediately ran forward, trying to get to Tara as fast as possible. Before he could reach Tara though he was suddenly sent flying backwards, slamming into the open doorway. Darian quickly raised his blade, and then realized he had just slammed into an OPEN doorway. He tried to touch through the doorway but was met by a solid surface where the doorway would usually be.

"Great, a barrier." Darian sighed.

"Yes a barrier, so that you may not escape." A loud voice spoke, stating the obvious.

Darian quickly spun, glaring at the shrouded man that had appeared in the center of the room.

"You and your allies foolishly try to stop my plan on obtaining the power of a god? Well you may have defended your dragoon spirits but my recent discovery may be the key without the need of those wretched orbs." The man explained.

"What do you think you can do Gidarl? We're going to end this right now!" Darian stated.

"We? Ha! You are simply one boy, what could you possibly do!?" Gidarl laughed, "You future kids, well one of you is actually a far descendant of our times moon child and I have her in my grasp." Gidarl explained.

Darian looked shocked by what he had just said.

"Yes you foolish boy, this girl is a descendant of Shana Feld. The reason that she was chosen to wield the spirit of the White Silver Dragoon and probably the reason that she is attracted to you, the Red Eye. She may not know it, but she has many dormant powers that could give my allies and I the greatest power ever known to man. All that is needed is her sacrifice, and the Moon That Never Sets will be resurrected, and then all is lost for your people." Gidarl explained with a tone of laughter in his voice.

Darian had heard enough. Hearing the word sacrifice spoken in the same sentence as Tara had sent him overboard. He charged forward, lifting his blade to ready for an attack. Gidarl held out his hand as tendrils of darkness surrounded it. He lifted up his hand in the direction of Darian's sword and as the blade came down on it the darkness faded revealing a large claymore that deflected Darian's blade.

"Even if I die my accomplices will recapture the girl and complete the ritual."

Darian was astonished by the sheer size of Gidarl's sword but that did not stop him from continuing the fight. He charged once more, spinning around and swinging his sword at Gidarl's gut. Gidarl stepped back, avoiding the blow and retaliated with yet another slash of his own. The attack bounced off of Darian's blade but sent him skidding back from the sheer force.

Darian knew that he couldn't do this alone but he had no escape, he had to continue, to the death if that's what it meant. Charging one last time, lifting his sword above his head to strike he swung. It was stopped; Gidarl pushed a wave of magic towards Darian, sending him flying backwards. Chaining magic together a bolt of lighting then struck Darian followed by a ball of fire.

When the smoke cleared Darian was on his knees. He had realized that at the rate this was going that he had basically already lost this fight. He struggled to get up but failed as he fell back to his knees. Gidarl only laughed at the pitiful attempts to continue the fight.

* * *

The other dragoons had finally made it to the top level. When they reached the platform they deformed back to their normal selves and ran to the only building on the platform. Sean was the first to reach the door and his anger rose when he realized that it hade been blocked by a barrier. He looked inside and saw Darian on the ground with Gidarl laughing at his failure.

He turned around to look at the group, sadness and anger filling his face. The rest looked worried and were saddened that they couldn't get in too the building to aid Darian. Their silence was interrupted by a noise that came from behind them; all of them turned to see what it was and were surprised by who it turned out to be.

Armed with the Dragon Buster and his trusty katana, there stood Chaos. The blood still stained his shirt but the wound had fully healed. Stepping forward he walked past the group and up to the door. Knocking on the barrier he sighed before turning around once again.

"I can take one of you." He stated.

"Why only one?" Dart questioned.

"My teleportation magic isn't as advanced as my sister, I specialize more in offensive magic. Now who's coming?" Chaos explained.

"Me, I'll go. That's my sister in there." Sean stated before stepping towards Chaos.

"Fine, then let's move." Chaos said as he quickly cast the spell as him and Sean disappeared past the barrier and inside the room.

Dart and the rest of the group stood silently, crowding around the barrier to see inside.

"It's all up to them now." He muttered quietly.

* * *

Gidarl had taken the time of Darian's weakness to walk closer to him. He lifted up his claymore, deciding that it wasn't worth it to waste another word on the weakling. Darian lifted his arms, holding his sword weakly to try and defend himself but he knew this was the end. Then, suddenly Gidarl's eyes widened. He jumped back, narrowly avoiding a heavy axe that would've cleaved right through him.

"What!?" Darian asked himself as he looked beside him.

There stood Sean, holding his axe at the ready to continue the fight. He glanced over at Darian and nodded before glaring back at Gidarl. Chaos walked up beside Darian and cast the very same healing spell that he had previously used on himself.

"Come on, if you can take me on you can surely take on the old man." Chaos stated, "You said you'd save my sister, but I couldn't just let you do it alone. No matter our differences we both have a common goal, now get up and let's finish it." Chaos growled as he too readied his weapons.

Darian thought about his words for a moment and then he quickly got back to his feet, holding his sword out at the ready the three warriors stood together, ready to battle Gidarl to save the ones they care for the most.

"Let's do this!" Darian said as the three of them charged.

(A/N: Queue LoD Boss Theme 1 ^_^)

Gidarl floated off the ground slightly, bolts of lightning surging throughout the air around him. Chaos was the first to attack; he charged holding both of his blades at his side as he bolted towards Gidarl. Right before Chaos swung his blades he sprouted his luminescent wings and pushed off the ground. He flipped smoothly through the air, landing behind Gidarl turning and swinging his two blades.

Gidarl quickly turned around, deflecting both strikes from Chaos and spinning again to block a strike from Sean. Darian lifted his blade to attack but Gidarl counterattacked by sending a gust of wind in his and Sean's directions, sending them away to the other side of the room.

Chaos took the opening of Gidarl turning around to attack again. Holding his palm out a large icicle formed at his palm. When it reached its maximum size Chaos put both his palms together and then pushed it forward. The icicle flew at full speed towards Gidarl. It struck him in the back and shattered, creating a deep gash in his back but the Wingly Ancestor didn't seem phased by it.

Gidarl clasped his hands together quickly and pointed them towards Chaos. A huge bolt of lightning emerged out of the ground; it rippled throughout the ground striking various points until it finally reached Chaos. He tried to dodge it but it moved too fast even for him and it struck him, dragging him along the torrent of lightning, getting struck by every bolt until it finally smashed him into a wall.

Sean and Darian had finally got back up and got back into the fight. Sean swung his axe upwards, using the shaft to knock Gidarl up in the air. The sheer strength from the swing caught Gidarl off guard as he was tripped and threw upwards. Chaos jumped into the air, swinging his blade downwards as strong as he could. The blade struck Gidarl's chest armour, causing him to wheeze from pain as he was sent flying downwards, slamming into the ground.

Sean and Darian bounced back to their positions, watching carefully as Gidarl slowly got up. As he did Darian and Sean readied their weapons again. Gidarl let out a shrill ear piercing laugh.

"You think you have defeated me! Not in your lifetime! My accomplices will not be needed as I will defeat you right here! Now perish!!" Gidarl growled.

Two huge fireballs, one for each hand appeared in Gidarl's palms. They grew in size every second until they were almost about a meter in width in height each. Gidarl laughed as he raised his hands to throw the balls of fire when all of a sudden he stopped. The fire dissipated and his hands fell limp. Behind him stood Chaos, holding the Dragon Buster steady as it pierced Gidarl's heart.

* * *

Chaos withdrew his sword and let Gidarl fall. He turned around without saying another word and walked over to where his sister was chained. He cut the chains off in one swift slash and caught Nicole as she fell. The girl slowly woke up from her magic induced slumber and as she opened her eyes the first person she saw was Chaos. Without another word she quickly pulled him into a hug.

Darian and Sean both went to the opposite side of the room to where Tara was bound. Darian cut her chains and was also the one to catch her as she fell. Tara woke up quickly, the magic wearing off in a few seconds. Opening her eyes she looked around, she noticed Darian holding her, Sean to her right, and the one who had captured her cradling his sister on the other side of the room.

Turning back to Darian she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer, kissing him for a few seconds before letting go. She looked happy to see him safe and sound and in Darian's mind he was thinking the exact same thing. Sean was incredibly stunned by the fact that Tara had just kissed Darian, a blank look staying on his face for the next minute.

Tara quickly stood up and ran over to her brother; although he had been on the opposite side for a while she knew he would come through for them one day. She jumped into his arms, giving him a long bear hug. Sean had to pry Tara off of him to ask the question that he'd been wanting too for a few minutes now.

"Uh Tara, when the hell did you and Darian start up with that?!" Sean asked, referencing the kiss he just witnessed.

Tara blushed while Darian just scratched the back of his neck.

"Long story explain later." Tara said, trying to get away from the subject.

Chaos and Nicole walked up behind the three, Chaos grateful that his sister was alright and Nicole grateful that she was alive.

"Thank you Darian, Thank you Sean for your help with saving my sister. I probably wouldn't have been able to take him on alone." Chaos said, scratching the back of his neck. He wasn't very good at saying thank you.

Nicole smiled at the three as if to say thank you.

"How about we go outside? I'm sure the others are waiting." Nicole said as she turned around and walked away, heading through the now opened barrier.

Chaos and Sean nodded, turning away and following Nicole. Tara glanced over at Darian and smiled before following the others, followed close behind by Darian. As Darian stepped outside back in the room the lying body of Gidarl sat motionless. After Darian was a distance away and probably reunited with his allies, Gidarl's eyes opened and turned into thin slits.

* * *

The party cheered as the group that took on Gidarl to rescue Nicole and Tara emerged from the building safe and sound. Chaos and Nicole rejoined the group but stayed off to the side to avoid any trouble from the group after all they had done, they were surprised to see that they received a lot of smiles and encouraging remarks as they walked by.

Sean walked past his old friends without a word, although he received the same smiles and encouragement he still felt as if he was not forgiven just yet. Darian and Tara were the last to arrive. Dart walked up to them just before they rejoined the group to congratulate them but was stopped when he heard a strange rumbling sound. Darian and Tara both heard it as well; Darian looked over his shoulder, unsheathing his sword and turning back towards the building.

His fear was confirmed as the building that they were just in collapsed in a huge cloud of smoke. From out of it a huge flying creature emerged. It had huge black wings and sharp talons hanging from its underside.

"WHY DO THE BOSSES ALWAYS HAVE MULTIPLE FORMS!?" Connor yelled, referencing one of the many videogame cliché's.

"Wow, talk about a boss from some RPG much." Tristan sighed.

"Foolish humans, GIVE ME THE GIRL! THE SACRIFICE MUST BE MADE!" The creature roared as it darted towards Darian and Tara.

"Gidarl!" Chaos gasped, recognizing the voice.

Darian glared darkly as the huge bird creature soared towards him. A dark red flame began to emanate around him, followed by a black one. His eyes started to glaze over with a red tint as his anger rose.

"I've had enough of this bastard." Darian muttered as the transformation began.

Right before Gidarl could complete his attack he was astonished to see Darian transform. A huge blaze overtook his body as orange and black flames surrounded him. The armour formed around his body and the wings sprouted as flames with dark fire spreading off of them. The party backed away stunned as Darian's surprising new transformation completed.

Gidarl tried to slow down but was too late; Darian charged forward, his fiery wings sending him bolting right into Gidarl. He swung his sword, cutting into Gidarl's feathery flesh. As the blade pierced flesh a huge inferno erupted from the wound and consumed Gidarl's body.

Gidarl screeched as the attack destroyed him. He fell from the sky, falling from the top platform all the way to the bottom of the forest. The smoke from the fiery attack burning high into the sky endlessly. Darian lost his focus as his anger diminished. The dragoon transformation ended and he fell to the ground, landing nearby the group unconscious, luckily not falling off the edge.

Everybody ran over to his still body, Tara sliding to his side and Dart kneeling beside him. Everyone circled around him to make sure he was okay. Nicole quickly cast a healing spell, doing the best she could to keep him alive. The spell healed him from most of his wounds but he still did not wake from his unconsciousness.

"I've never seen that before." Dart muttered.

"What the hell was that!?" Tara questioned, worried that Darian was in worse condition than everybody thought.

The silence made Tara worry even more. Nobody had the answer to what happened as nobody had ever seen such a transformation before. Finally Chaos spoke up.

"Come on; let's go back to the normal forest. We can probably get answers there. We all need a place to sleep anyways." He offered, not realizing that he and Nicole may not even be welcome in the normal Wingly Forest because of their crimes.

Everyone agreed, Dart picking up Darian over his shoulder as they all went through the teleporter looking for rest, and looking for answers.

(Disk 1- Closed)

* * *

Zomg I finally finished this chapter. School again not letting me write and all. But over the course of the few days that it took me to write these chapters I had a lot of fun writing the action. I hope you guys enjoy!

Fox


	15. Dawn of the Eclipse

Authors Note: Chapter 15

Welcome to Disk 2. This is where we'll discover some new things about the Dragoon's. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Dawn of the Eclipse

He hugged himself as he sat on his knees, tears falling from his eyes as he felt the fire burn into his skin. Flames surrounded him, alone in this barren wasteland. The burning sensations going through his body felt like nothing he had ever experienced before; the only thing he could picture in his mind was death, pain and fire. His sword lay in front of him, the blade glowing red from the intense heat. Darian collapsed over as the exhaustion took him over. The flames quickly tried to creep over him but were stopped as he came back up again, dissipating the flames.

"No." He whispered, regaining his composure and returning to his feet.

There was no way he was going to let himself be defeated that easily. He tried to take another step but quickly fell to his knees again.

"Damn." He growled.

Looking to his side he spotted his sword. Reaching out he grabbed the hilt, clutching it tightly. Sticking it into the ground he stood up, using it as a crutch. Moving slowly he started walking through the endless valley of fire. Not knowing where he was going, but only hoping for a way out.

* * *

Tara kneeled beside Darian's bed, watching him sadly as he shook in his unconscious state. They had brought him back to the Forest of the Winglies shortly after their battle with Gidarl. Ancestor Blano, seeing Darian's condition immediately gave them a few rooms to rest and to wait for Darian to wake.

Dart stood beside Tara, also overlooking Darian's condition. His usual tough look was mixed with confusion and sadness. The confusion came from the mysterious dragoon transformation that Darian underwent during the battle with Gidarl. After Darian had finished off Gidarl Dart had thought that he would've had to restrain Darian before he hurt someone or himself. The cold look in his eyes had warned Dart that something was wrong.

Dart had noticed that the transformation had occurred when Tara was in immediate life threatening danger. Even he was shocked when Gidarl destroyed the building and came after the group in his new form but when Darian saw him in a split second Darian had changed from the one that he knew into some blazing monster. When Gidarl had been finished for good Darian fell back to the platform, unconscious from exhaustion. Dart assumed that because it was Darian's first time using that form that his body was not used to it. His only question was would he have to use it again.

"I should question Ancestor Blano about this. Shane, come get me if Darian wakes up." Dart ordered before leaving the room.

Shane, who was leaning against the wall near the door nodded in confirmation as Dart left. Shane glanced over at Darian's body. Reading his pained face, realizing that something must be tormenting him right now. Fiddling with the hilt of his sheathed rapier Shane watched as Tara`s tears hit Darian`s still chest, he could hear her quiet whispers of the words "wake up" over and over again.

_You can wield that power too._

Shane was shocked to hear the dragon's voice in his mind after so long of not hearing it. Focusing intently on its words he closed his eyes to pay his full attention to the conversation.

_Every dragoon knight has the ability to use the power that your friend did. Usually the transformation is achieved by extreme emotion._

That explained why Darian transformed. Tara was in danger and his spirit reacted with that.

_But others can control it. My previous master, she had an alias known as the Black Monster. She was really the darkness dragoon but anyone who saw her would really just see a shroud of black darkness with black burning wings and red eyes. That was her transformation and she had perfect control of it._

Shane was shocked to hear that such power could be controlled. He knew that if the party could gain access to such power that things would become a lot easier for them.

_Work on it child, Practice._

Shane nodded before taking a step to go outside to begin his training but was stopped when the voice spoke up again.

_Not now. Stay with your friend. He should wake soon. _

The voice said no more after that. Shane glanced over at Darian and Tara. He noticed that Darian was shuffling around a lot more now and his unconscious sleep seemed to be more of a deep sleep now, but the look on his face was still one of torment. It disturbed him. Shane leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms as he watched and waited. The only thing on his mind though was how he could work on gaining control of the transformation.

* * *

Darian continued to walk throughout the wasteland, coughing as the smoke filled his lungs. He slipped, falling to one knee again only to recover quickly. Darian was determined to get out of wherever he was and he wasn't going to die before he did it. Darian looked around and too his surprise he saw two things. One, a large wall of fire that burned in all places except for one small pathway, two, a bright light behind the fire, the brightest thing in the entire valley.

"I'm going to assume that that's where I need to go." Darian grinned.

Sighing, once more Darian started walking towards the light, hoping for a way out of the valley.

* * *

Connor and Sean, waiting just outside the room were both talking about the previous day. Sean had not expected Darian to stay unconscious for this long but having never experienced whatever Darian went through Sean had no idea how long he might be asleep. Connor hadn't slept at all since the last day. When one of the crew was down it was hard to rest when worrying about the other. Shane had given them news on Darian's condition every five minutes or so and they were happy to know that he seemed to be getting better.

Connor sighed with relief as Shane stepped back into the room.

"Y'know Sean? Why do you think Darian made such a drastic transformation?" Connor asked, still not fully understanding Darian's new transformation.

Sean sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't have a clue. But we should know soon. Dart went to go see that Blano guy so we'll probably get news shortly." Sean explained.

Connor sighed, leaning against the wall and sliding his back down it until he was seated on the floor.

* * *

Sitting outside near the center of the forest were Chaos and Nicole. When they got back to the Forest of the Winglies Ancestor Blano didn't have a problem with also giving them housing. Nicole thanked him graciously but Chaos wasn't too sure. He thought that after everything that he'd done that forgiveness would be something he would've never been given.

Noticing the troubled look on Chaos's face Nicole elbowed him lightly while laughing quietly. Although she acted serious while on a mission she was actually quite a cheerful person when with friends and family.

"Hey Chaos cheer up. We were forgiven. Not everybody is going to hold what we did against us." Nicole said

Chaos sighed, he knew she was right but he just couldn't let it go. He tormented himself, wondering how he let himself get controlled by Gidarl so easily.

_Heh, world domination…my ass._

Chaos sighed, tilting his head to look at Nicole.

"Yeah you're right. Let's just let it go and help the others with whatever they need." Chaos said.

Nicole nodded before resting back on a nearby wall. Chaos wasn't entirely fine though. He remembered Gidarl mentioning accomplices and Chaos knew exactly who they were. He pictured the two others in his mind, remembering them from the meetings that he had attended between them and Gidarl.

One was tall and bulky. Tanned skin and no hair with large heavy metal armour adorning his body. A large claymore and an even bigger axe were strapped to his back. The man looked plain evil.

_Vectus_

The other was around six feet tall and thinner than Vectus. Again this one had tanned skin and long silver hair going down to just below his breast. He wore the traditional Wingly armour and had an extremely oversized katana sheathed at his hip. This one looked calm but sadistic at the same time, as if he would burn you and then watch and laugh.

_Kiros_

As Chaos mentioned Kiros's name in his mind he sighed. He didn't know Vectus personally as they never really spoke before the meetings but he knew Kiros well, dating far beyond before he even joined Gidarl.

_Why did you leave me and Nicole…brother.

* * *

_

"Listen closely Dart as I will only explain this once." Ancestor Blano instructed.

Dart, who had wanted more information on the transformation that Darian underwent had asked Ancestor Blano if he had known anything. The Ancestor did know quite a lot and in fact had actually heard of it happening long before.

"The transformation that your friend went through is in actuality, the strongest point of power a Dragoon Knight can access. It occurs when a Dragoon Knight suffers from his emotions at such an extremity where they explode and increase their power immensely. The specific name for this was called an Eclipse Dragoon." Ancestor Blano explained.

"It has been known that the power is also controllable but that either requires a natural talent for it or previous usages to get used to the flow. Only a few Dragoon Knights have used the power though. Three to be exact, Kanzas the previous Thunder Dragoon once got so filled with rage and the need for power that he reached this form once. He destroyed an entire Wingly Village before the few survivors managed to drive him back with magic. The Darkness Dragoon that once travelled with you and also fought in the Dragon Campaign. Rose had complete control over her Eclipse but never used it in fear of losing that control. The only time she ever let herself be taken over by its power was when she worked as the Black Monster. Using the Eclipse to hide her identity from the people she killed. And finally your friend Darian has also harnessed the power somewhat." Blano finished.

Taking in the explanation Dart was surprised to hear that Rose could use this transformation and actually had control over it. Remembering Rose as the Black Monster that one fateful night back in Neet he remembered the complete fear that was set into him just by looking at her. A humanoid figure with wings, surrounded by deadly black fire. The thought still frightened him.

"Thank you Ancestor. I shall go inform my comrades of this news." Dart said, turning around to walk to the teleporter that led back to the mainland of the Forest of the Winglies.

Dart left without another word. Stepping through the teleporter to get back to the others. He only hoped that by the time he got back that Darian was awake again.

* * *

Tristan growled angrily, punching a wall leaving a large dent in it. Mai touched his shoulder softly trying to get him to calm down before he hurt himself or somebody else. After the battle Tristan couldn't stop thinking about the outcome. Gidarl had told them about his accomplices and they had almost lost a member of their team. If Gidarl was that strong to need the combined strength of Darian, Chaos and Sean to defeat him he wondered how strong the other two were.

"Damnit Mai. What's the point anymore?!" Tristan growled.

Mai looked shocked by what he had just said.

"How could you possibly say that!? We're fighting to go home! And to possibly save two worlds." Mai answered.

Tristan sighed.

"How? We fought Gidarl and he almost killed us. He had his hands on Tara! She was all he needed. He would've killed us all if he had become this god that he was talking about! And now there's accomplices! If they're any stronger than Gidarl was than there is no way we can win!" Tristan argued.

"We have the Dragoon Spirits." Mai stated.

"Yeah and one of us has this weird transformation that almost killed him in the process! Much help they're going to do when we can't even use them to their full extent without killing ourselves!" Tristan growled.

"None of us even know how to reach that power! Darian looked as if he did that on instinct! There's no way he would learn that skill without telling any of us!" Mai tried to explain.

Tristan growled again, blinded by anger he turned away.

"I'm leaving. Don't follow me." Tristan stated before walking out of the room.

Mai stood there shocked. This was the first time she had seen Tristan so angry at anyone but one of their enemies. A tear fell from her eye but quickly dried as she basically ran out of the room, heading in the direction of where Darian was asleep.

_I have to tell the others about this.

* * *

_

Darian had finally made it to the wall of fire. He looked up at it almost in fear as the flames rose higher than the clouds. Looking straight ahead again he saw his objective, the light that would hopefully get him out of this place. Darian lifted his blade in a ready position, his legs were rested enough that he could use them normally again and he was ready to make one final last ditch effort to get out of this place.

_Now or never_

Darian sprung forward, running at full speed towards the wall of fire. He ran right into it and although the flames bit his skin he continued to run. Surprised that the fire had not killed him instantly he continued to run. But soon after that he felt the burning pain start to go straight through. He felt the pain of the fire touching raw skin. He could feel himself slowing down, but he was so close, he wasn't going to let himself die this close.

_Not now! I'm getting out of here!_

Darian jumped forward and was surrounded in an aura of fire as the Dragoon transformation occurred. His regular Dragoon transformation caused the fire to ripple around him. Darian hovered in the middle of the flames, looking around him as the fire avoided his body. Darian grinned as he flew forward and into the light.

* * *

Darian sprung forward, sitting upright in the bed. Shane was surprised to see the sudden movement and Tara had to move back to avoid getting hit by his body. Before Darian could even speak he was attacked by Tara's arms, constricting him in a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that again you asshole!" Tara said between sobs.

Darian laughed slightly as Tara let go of him. He looked over at Shane and waved, Shane grinned.

"How long have I been out?" Darian asked.

"Not long, just over a day." Shane replied

Before Darian could say anything else Sean and Connor busted in. They both looked happy to see him awake.

"Haha good to see ya buddy." Connor laughed.

"Feel good after sleeping for a day?" Sean asked.

Darian laughed.

"Yeah, I'm all rested up."

Shortly after that, Dart walked in. He smiled towards Darian glad to see he was awake but did not say anything about it as he had more important things to talk about.

"Guys I have information from Blano about Darian's transformation." Dart said.

Darian stood up from the bed, stretching himself out before picking up his sword which was lying beside his bed.

"Well then, tell us what the hell happened out there." Darian said.

Dart was about to continue before Mai also burst in out of breath.

"Hurry, Tristan is leaving!" Mai quickly said.

Everyone was shocked but Darian quickly ran towards the door to try and catch up with him. Despite being out for a day he felt fine.

"Where is he!?" Darian asked.

"He's heading for the exit to the forest." Mai quickly explained.

Without another word Darian was out the door, running as fast as he could to catch up with Tristan. The rest of the group all glanced at each other before following Darian. They were surprised by how fast Darian actually was as he was at least two teleporters ahead of everybody already.

* * *

"TRISTAN STOP!"

Tristan stopped just in front of the teleporter to get outside of the city. Darian had almost caught up to him. Tristan had his head hung low and his spear out; the anger could still be seen on his face. Darian could tell something was up and he was right. Right before Darian could reach him Tristan quickly spun around and swung his spear at him. Thanks to Darian's assumption he had the time to pull his sword out and deflect the blow.

"Let me leave Darian!" Tristan ordered.

"Not a chance in hell!" Darian retaliated.

Tristan took his spear back only to slash out again. Darian deflected the attacks once more. He went on the defensive as Tristan lashed out at him. His words couldn't stop Tristan from attacking he was too blinded by rage and loss of hope. Darian eventually decided to try to attack once, just to subdue Tristan and stop him. He swung his blade over his head and down onto Tristan but he blocked it with the shaft of his spear.

The two weapons locked together and neither showed any sign of letting up. Tristan and Darian both looked at their weapons and back at each other. They both dropped their weapons and started attacking each other again. Tristan dashed forward punching Darian in the gut.

The punch sent Darian skidding backwards only to be followed still by Tristan. He swung his fist again but Darian blocked it, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer. Darian used the force of the pull to use his other hand to punch Tristan twice in the stomach, causing him to hunch over in pain. Darian then slid his foot behind Tristan and swept his feet, causing him to fall.

Darian grabbed Tristan, picking him up by his clothes and slammed him against the closest wall. By now everyone else had caught up, including Chaos and Nicole who were passed on the way here, and was watching the fight intently.

"Honestly Tristan what do you think you'll achieve by leaving!" Darian growled angrily.

"I'll find my own way home! One that doesn't involve basically committing suicide against a group of angry Winglies! I'd rather not die!" Tristan spat back.

"You idiot that's our only way home!" Darian said angrily, becoming annoyed of Tristan's attitude.

Darian reached back to punch Tristan in the stomach again, hopefully to knock him out but to his surprise as he punched forward Tristan had managed to catch his fist. Darian was sent backwards by a strong gust of wind. All of a sudden Tristan's dragoon wings shot out of his back as a different transformation occurred. His spear returned to his hands and his armour was slightly altered to allow easier movement but more protection. His eyes were a glazed jade colour and there were visible torrents of wind surrounding him.

Darian crawled backwards as Tristan flew over him, landing beside the teleporter to the outside world. The only things going through Tristan's mind were anger and that he didn't want to hurt anybody too seriously. Backing up slowly he quickly shot off through the teleporter, flying away to places unknown.

Everyone crowded around Darian who quickly stood up. Darian sighed as his plan to keep Tristan from leaving. Everyone else looked either worried or angry about Tristan's actions.

"Well now things just keep getting worse don't they?" Sean muttered.

Everyone else sighed in defeat. Dart was the first one to break the silence.

"We'll have to go without him. We'll find him eventually but we do have to continue with our journey. We have Gidarl's accomplices to worry about still. I also have info about the new Dragoon Transformations." Dart said

"I also have info about it." Shane muttered.

"And I know of Gidarl's accomplices." Chaos added.

Everyone sighed one last time before nodding again. They were still bothered by they're situation but they only had one choice but to wait for Dart, Shane and Chaos to explain their situation.

* * *

Tristan had landed far from the Forest of the Winglies. He actually had no idea where he was anymore. Wherever it was there were lots of trees, great, he landed in some unknown forest. He was tired and lost; using his spear as a walking stick after the Eclipse Transformation had ran out. He felt as if he was going to pass out.

He thought he could smell fire, he looked in the direction of the smell and just off in the distance above the trees he could see rising smoke. He started to go towards the smoke but fell over. His vision was fading; he was just too tired to keep going. As his vision blacked out he saw a strange figure with a long weapon on its back and scaled dark blue armour stand in front of him. It kneeled down and quickly picked him up. Tristan tried to protest but the figure hushed him.

"Just sleep, we'll talk later." It said.

Unable to say anymore Tristan quickly passed out. In his mind before he completely fell unconscious he knew he'd solve everything when he woke up but he still feared what was going to happen to him.

* * *

And so…Disk 2 is onnnnnn. R&R Fellas. Hope you enjoyed. Seeya next time.

Fox

PS: I got a new computer, Wewt


	16. HiatusRewrite

Authors Note: Hiatus/Rewrite

I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to be starting this up again. Before I do that though I will be rewriting my older chapters with the help of a Beta Reader to make this fic better than it once was and hopefully gain the attention of more readers. Sorry to keep my present readers waiting though.

Hope to be back soon.

PS: Chapter 1 is already rewritten.

Do not review this as you will not be able to review when Chapter 16 actually comes out.


End file.
